The Beginning Of The End Of Us
by remi-it-is-a-girl's-name
Summary: No Sgrub AU. The Lives of The post-scratch Trolls. Watch as they grow up, grow together, grow apart. And grow into what they were always going to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a 'No sgrub' AU. Which will probably be fairly Karkat centric. (no promises there though). Enjoy! rated T because Trolls are violent creatures who need to learn to watch their language. **

**Just to be clear, thoughts will be in_ italics. _Character commands will be underlined. Author's notes will be in bold. Everything else will be normal.**

**I don't own Homestuck**

**Cover image found on deviantART. Made my deviant Vasheren**

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas and it your 7th wriggling day. Not that you give a shit. It is literally just another day to you with nothing special about whatsoever.

"I hate life!" you say as you slump into a chair. "I fucking hate it." Normally you wouldn't waste the breath needed to swear at an empty room. But today just sucked that way.

You decide to see if anyone is online and wants to chat. A few trolls are. No one you really want to talk to though.

And then Gamzee Makara started messaging you.

_Oh Fuck_.

* * *

TC: HeY tHeRe BrO :o)

CG: OKAY, FIRSTLY: I AM NOT YOUR BRO. SECONDLY: WHY THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU BOTHERING ME?

TC: cAlM dOwN. nO nEeD tO gEt AlL uP aNd MoThErFuCkIn MaD aT mE. I wAs JuSt SeEiNg HoW mY BrO wAs DoInG.

CG: well then, I'm perfectly well, thanks for aski-DO YOU REALLY THINK I BELIEVE THAT TRASH? YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF MOST OF THE TIME AND YOU'RE CHECKING UP ON ME?

TC: HeY nO nEeD fOr ThAt, BeSt FrIeNd. I lOoK aT iT lIKe ThIs Im StIlL alive AnD tHaT's A mIrAcLe. AnD tHe MiRaClEs JuSt kEEp CoMiNg.

CG: YEAH, EASY FOR YOU TO SAY, FUCKING HIGHBLOOD. YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT CULLING OR ANY OF THAT SHIT. NO ONE'S GOING TO WANT TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR CULLING SOMEONE WHO DEBATABLY HAS THE HIGHEST BLOOD IN THE WHOLE FUCKING EMPIRE FOR ANY REASON. FUCK, EVEN THEY WOULD, YOU COULD ALWAYS JUST PICK UP SOME LOWBLOOD TO-YOU KNOW-

TC: YeAh I KnOw BuT aLL bLoOd CoLoRs ArE MiRaCuLoUs. LiKe, WhO sAiD tO aLl ThEm WrIgGlErs 'YoU gOttA bE a LoWbLooD, aNd YoU GotTa bE a HiGhBlOoD'?

CG: NO ONE, IT'S JUST GENETICS. GET IT, YOU SOPER-DELUISIONED FUCKASS?

CG: GAMZEE?

CG: OKAY, BEEN A LITTLE LONG. YOU'RE STARTING TO FREAK ME OUT.

CG: STOP BEING SUCH A SHIT AND STOP WANDERING AWAY FROM YOUR COMPUTER IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION!

CG: FINE THEN, FUCKASS. BYE.

_CarcinoGeneticist ceased trolling T_e_rminallyCapricious._

* * *

Karkat: Be best friend.

* * *

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you have no clue what the motherfuck just happened. Maybe if you just think through it slowly you'll figure it out.

You were sitting at your computer, just all chill with your faygo, talking to your best friend. When some motherfucker went and bust down hive door. Now why would they do that? It sure wasn't anyone you know. Your Karbro isn't big enough to do that, Tavbro would knock, and if it was lusus (however unlikely you still hope he'll up and come back soon) he'd just bleat for you to come outside. And no one else really comes here, so...

You peek down the stairs and see imperial drones.

_Holy motherfuck. _You think, and then try to find a place to hide. You hide by your recouprecoon underneath the window and listen.

"A highblood lives _here_?"

"That's what we were told. Where is he? I want to get this over with."

"Don't you find it weird we're culling highbloods?"

"Her imperial condescension ordered this. I won't question her orders" your breath catches. They're here to cull you! Why? You're in perfect health, a highblood, and no threat to the empress's rule.

But she had told the drones to up and cull you anyway. Told them personally from the sound o fit.

You decide to climb out the window and run for it.

You hear the drones enter you room shortly after you hit the ground. You aren't badly hurt. Just a broken wrist, maybe.

_This sure ain't miraculous. Where do I go? Eh, it doesn't matter too much, the Mirthful Messiah's will make it better._

* * *

Gamzee: answer private messaging device

* * *

You decide to answer the private messaging device you were given for your seventh wriggling day by Tavros. Weird receiving presents to commemorate the anniversary of your entering the world. that little motherfucker is just all up and sweet that way.

* * *

AT: uHHH. hEY gAMZEE.

TC: hEy, TaVbRo. SaY yOu wOuLdNt MiNd If A MoThErFuCkEr CrAsHeD aT yOuR pLaCe FoR a DaY oR tWo?

AT: i GUESS THAT'D BE ALRIGHT. wHY?

TC: i JuSt NeEd A pLaCe To HiDe FrOm DrOnEs. See YoU sOOn, MoThErFuCkEr.

AT: dRONES? gAMZEE, WHAT'S GOING ON?

_TerminallyCapricious _ _ceased trolling AdiosToreador_

* * *

Karkat: continue speaking to Tavros.

* * *

CG: SO DRONES TRY TO CULL GAMZEE ALMOST IMMEDIATELY AFTER I SAID THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN. SO HE JUMPS OUT OF A SECOND LEVEL WINDOW, BROKE HIS WRIST AND IS STAYING AT YOUR HIVE UNTIL HE THINKS HE CNA GO HOME WITOHUT GETTING HIS HEAD CHOPPED OFF. OR EVISCERATED. OR DYING IN SOME OTHER REEQUALLY BLOODY FASHION.

AT: uMMMM... yEAH. pRETTY MUCH. i TALKED TO sOLLUX, WHO TALKED TO eRIDAN. aND eRIDAN IS STAYING WITH fEFERI BECAUSE DRONES CAME TO HIS HIVE TOO.

CG: THEY CAME TO THEIR HIVES, TWO HIGHBLOODS, INTENDING TO CULL THEM. BUT NOT FEF'S. SOMETHING IS DEFINETLY ALL FUCKED UP HERE.

AT: wELL, i'M JUST A LOWBLOOD, SO i CAN'T PRETEND TO UNDERSTAND POLITICS. bUT i'LL TAKE GOOD CARE OF gAMZEE UNTIL HE THINKS IT'S SAFE TO GO HOME.

CG: YEAH, SURE. WHATEVER. TELL THAT CLOWN FREAK I SAID HI.

AT: oKAY, i GUESS.

_CarcinoGeneticist ceased trolling AdiosToreador._

* * *

Karkat: worry about Gamzee

* * *

Why should you worry about him? He is old enough he should be able to take care of himself.

But he can't. And now he may or may not be tied up in someone's political agenda. You always thought it was ironic, such high blood and he didn't care. You'd give your right horn for purple blood. Oh, who are you fucking with? You'd give your right horn of ANY blood color but your freakish candy red.

You decided to work on improving your hacking skill to try to take you mind off of Makara.

You fail miserably, both at hacking, and at not worrying about Gamzee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please forgive and politely correct me if I do someone's typing quirk incorrectly. Thanks! And Enjoy!**

* * *

Feferi: talk to land-dwelling friend

* * *

AC: :33*Worries about her fishy friend because of what's b33n happening to all the purrrrplebloods.*

CC: I know, Nepeta. It bot)(ers me too. Eridan was s)(ore worked up over it! (And it's indigo, silly. Not 'purrrrple' But my blood is magenta anyway)

AC: :33 But nobody came for you? At all?

CC: No. I t)(ink I know why, but I'd rat)(er not s)(are until I'm positive. And I may not even tell you t)(en, because whale, we are very different blood-wise. I'm sorry.

AC: :33: No! Don't be. I understand if there are some things you can't tell. We do have very different bloods colors after all.

CC: 38) Thanks. But hey, it's been half an octal since drones came after Eridan and Gamzee, so we're probably fin now. I need to go. Sea you later!

AC: :33 *grins happily and waves goodbye*

_CuttlefishCuller ceased trolling arsenicCatnip_

* * *

Karkat: answer door

* * *

You open the door and see Terezi standing there.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" you ask. Terezi comes in.

"We need to talk."

"About what? Here. Sit down. Or you'll probably trip and kill yourself." Terezi sits down on the chair you offer her.

"Where's your lusus?"

"I don't know. Why do we need to talk?" you are hopeful that perhaps she wants a matespritship.

"Is Vriska here yet? I don't smell her."

"Why would that complete lunatic be at my hive?"

"Because I told her she needed to come."

"And here I am!" Vriska strolls into the room and sat on the table. "I let myself in, Karkat. Here. Hold this." she hands you a book.

"Not this again! Fuck, every fuckin time I decided to waste my valuable time talking to you, you bring this ludricrous piece of shit up!"

"Hey! It's not shit! It's my ancestor's journal."

"Whatever. What's it got to do with me?"

"Quite a bit if Vriska and I are correct." says Terezi. She launches herself at you and scratches your arm with her fingernails.

"Ow! The fuck!" You look down and see you are bleeding.

"I told you." says Terezi.

"Well, this is interesting." replies Vriska. You look at her in horror.

"I can't let anyone know! I'll get culled! Screw it! I will be culled now! Fuck! Oh f-" Terezi calmly slaps you.

"I've known about your sweet strawberry blood for awhile. I can smell it in your ruby tears everytime you blink." she explains.

"In the times of my ancestor, there was a troll called the signless, or the sufferer. He had blood like yours. He begana movement that coudl be called religious by some points veiw." says Vriska. "It has died out now, but it's core belief was that all blood colors are equal. Several other ideaswent along with it, including radical ones such as democracy, merciful court sentences, laws against killing and no obligation to pail with anyone." you attempt to avoid blushing at the last statement. You do avoid it. But there's others issues now.

"That. Is. Fucking insanity! Am I suppsed to believe that some troll who tried and failed to enitrely re-tool the society and principals the lives of all trolls are built upon is my ancestor? And if he was, so what? I should I give a shit?"

"I don't know." Terezi shrugs. "I came along because you smell really good. Mutants are tasty!"

"And that isn't creepy at all." you say. "If you don't have reason to be here. get the fuck out. You want to be lawyer, or some stupid girly thing like that."

"On the surface it may appear that this course of action is counter-productive to my wanted ends. However, it is my duty as a defender of the law to know as much as I can about all great criminals, past and present. But I won't sell you out."

"Why not?"

"Because then I couldn't smell your blood anymore." Terezi bows her head, almost like she is looking down. Which is entirely impossible since she is blind. "And because if you do what the sufferer did, or keep doing it, it could lead to a democracy or some other crazy, unstable government. But a non-dictatorship would mean trials would happen more often, and maybe not just as formality."

"Hold on a fucking second! You want me to be a _religious leader_ so your career choice can be more _enjoyable_? Fuck you!" Terezi shrugs again and stands.

"They're changing the legal age of adulthood to eight sweeps. You'll have your blood sampled then, enjoy what life you have left." with this closing statement, Terezi leaves your hives and begins to head back to her own home.

"I think I'll leave too. I've had enough of you. I'll loan my ancestor's journal for a few days, read through it. It's very intersting." say the spidertroll.

"Why do _you _care, Vriska?" you ask.

"Oh now reason. And two little things dear Terezi forgot to bring up. With all the highblood culling lately, it'd be so easy to overthrow the whole 'highblood' thing right now. especially seeing how the Condesce has been since her return to Alternia.

"What the fuck are you talking about." she smirks.

"That's thing two. I think I've figured out why the highbloods are being culled. The Condesce is getting rid of everyone she doesn't want succeeding her.

"That means she's dying."

* * *

Your name is Feferi Peixes and the palace is larger than you could have ever dreamed. It will be yours someday. But not today.

Today you are being led down a hall toward what is either your doom, or the most wonderful thing that has happened to you.

You are told to enter a room and you do.

You find a troll who, judging from her size, must be hundreds of sweeps old, sitting in an ornate and comfortable looking throne. And Cod, she is beautiful. Is that what you look like? After all, theoretically, you should look identical to your ancestor.

She looks so awful at the same time too. Supposedly she ought to be intimidating, but you aren't intimidated all at. Her skin looks clammy. she's too thin, and overall, she looks sick.

She looks over at you.

"Da fuck you standing over there for? Get you ass over here. I didn't call for you to have you stand in my doorway, kid." you rush to the throne.

"Yes, your Imperial Condescension, ma'am."

"Shut up. You know why you're here?" you take a breath and hope not to be culled after you next sentence.

"You're dying. And you decided to make me your heir."

"Girl, you know I can't pick an heir. That's why I did the next best thing. I got rid of most of your competition for ya. So your welcome." She hands you a bow which you open.

Inside is shining yellow jewelry, similar to your own, more far more copious.

_The number of horns that wen into making these must be E-NORMOUS. _You think.

"Gotta look the role." says your empress/ancestor. You suddenly find yourself becoming angry.

"You tried to cull my moirail!" you shout. "Well, ex-moirail, but we're still friends, but that's beside the point! And I don't need to look like the role you had, because I'm going to be a totally different kind of empress. I'll help my people and be merc-" you earn a slap for your outburst.

"Shut da shell up!" the Condesce yells, and then starts violently coughing. Magenta blood of the royalist shade comes flying from her mouth, splattering you and her. You both wipe blood off your faces.

"I might last another octal, them I'm done. And take advice from the oldest troll alive. You gotta rule with iron fists and fear. The whole 'nice and mercy' thing is shit." You nod. She looks worse now, very ill.

"Jut wanted you ta know that, girl. You're my descendant, right? I like the idea of you ruling when I'm dead. Now get outta my palace, you'll have it for a long time." you nod quickly and leave without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Guest/first reviewer: Seeing how much you dislike this story, you probably won't read this, but I need to say this. This story is labeled 'AU' meaning 'Alternate Universe', so I have freedom, and one thing I have freedom over is who knows about Karkat's blood color. This story has a plan, and in order to make the plot progress Vriska must know about Karkat's blood. I will fix Gamzee's smiley face though.**

* * *

Karkat: Read journal

* * *

You read Vriska's stupid ancestor's journal for the third time. It's been twelve days since she gave it to you. And you find yourself sympathizing with Your supposed 'Ancestor' more and more often.

You toss the book aside. This is stupid! there are no such things as ancestors! It's more likely this journal is an elaborate fabrication made by Vriska for some unknown purpose!

Then again...

Karkat: Answer Troll

Someone is trolling you on trollian. You answer them.

* * *

_AdiosToreador began trolling CarcinoGeneticist_

AT: hEY, uH. hEY.

CG: WHAT?

AT: oH, UM. i WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WANTED TO COME OVER TO MY HIVE. uH, AND UH, HANG OUT. i GUESS.

CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT?

AT: oH, uH, NO REASON. sORRY TO UM.

AT: bOTHER YOU.

_AdiosToreador ceased trolling CarcinoGeneticist_

* * *

After ending that pointless conversation you decided to pick the journal up off the floor. You'll return it as soon as you can.

Karkat: reconsider Tavros' offer

You have nothing to do here, and Tavros _does_ have a large collection of virtual gaming applications for his audio-visual entertainment device. And it may serve to get Gamzee out of his hive. You've been worrying about that moron lately. He's been, weird. Normally he bugs you non-stop. It's so fucking annoying. Lately though, total silence.

Karkat: Troll Gamzee

* * *

_CarcinoGeneticist began trolling TerminallyCapricious_

CG: GAMZEE.

CG:GAMZEE, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?

CG: DAMN IT, DON'T IGNORE ME, YOU MORONIC, NOOK-SUCKING, FUCKASS WITH A THINKPAN FULL OF SLIME!

TC: HeY ThErE BrOtHeR :O)

CG:WE'RE GOING TO TAVROS'S, OKAY? I'LL MEET YOU THERE.

TC: oH, WeLl gEe, I wIsH I CoUlD AlL Up aNd vIsIt mY TaVbRo. BuT IvE GoT SoMe mIrAcUlOuS ShIt gOiN On. sO i cAn'T.

CG: GAMZEE, YOU'VE HAD 'SOME MIRACULOUS SHIT' GOING ON FOR AGES NOW. I'M WILLING TO BET YOU HAVEN'T LEFT YOUR HIVE IN NIGHTS AND KNOWING YOU, YOU HAVEN'T EATEN ANYTHING BUT SOPOR AND FAYGO. SO GET YOU STUPID ASS DOWN TO TAVROS'S HIVE. WE'RE GOIng TO PLAY SOME GAMES, GET SOME ACTUAL FOOD DOWN YOUR CHUTE AND YOU HAD BETTER SHOW UP, DAMMIT!

TC: hEh. OkAy yOu wIn KaRkAt. SeE YoU SoOn.

_TerminallyCapricous ceased trolling CarcinoGeneticist_

* * *

Karkat: Be the cripple

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you are very happy.

Karkat and Gamzee came to your hive, even though Karkat said he wasn't going to. Gamzee looked even thinner than normal, but you got him to eat something. Karkat seemed relieved at that-in an angry sort of way. You wonder if Gamzee has asked Karkat yet. You doubt it, it'd be more obvious if the two were morails you think.

You along with your hiveguests spend the night playing fiduspawn and several other games. The only thing that could've possibly made today better was if Vriska...

you can't think about her, not right now. Not with what's about to happen.

"Fuck, the sun's coming up already?" says Karkat. "We'd better go." Gamzee jumps up form where he is sitting and hugs you.

"See ya, motherfucker." he says, and then follows Karkat to the door. Karkat opens to and immediately slams it shut.

"Tavros. There is a drone out there." You bite your lip.

"I know. You should go, they'll leave you alone." Gamzee cocks his head.

"Dude, I don't get it." he says.

"Um, you both really should go." you say again. "Um, goodbye. Uhhhh, could you maybe, um, come back tomorrow and try to find Tinkerbull?"

"Tavbr-" begins Gamzee. Then the drone knocks in the door.

"Get out!" you never yell, but now you are screaming. "Just leave Gamzee, Karkat!" Karkat steps in front of a drone and gets thrown aside. Gamzee listens to you and jumps out of the way.

Tavros: be Karkat

* * *

You pull yourself up. Tavros is calmly sitting there. Hands folded in his lap, eyes closed. It occurs to you that he knew.

_He knew. He knew he was getting culled. Maybe he didn't know it was going to be tonight. But he knew it'd be soon. That's why he wanted me to come over. He didn't want to be alone._

Karkat: recall passage from diary

Something written in Mindfang's diary quite suddenly occurs to you.

_'The Signless spoke today a8out how he once saved a disabled child from being culled. He said he did it 8ecause no one deserves to die for a crime they didn't commit, what an odd concept. 8ut every odder, he said that the disa8led have worth, that if let everyone live out their life until they ended on their own, those we would've culled may 8ecome amazing.'_

_This isn't some nameless person dying. This is TAVROS. Gamzee's friend. He likes fiduspawn and all animals, he's shy and kind. And it sure as fuck ain't his fault his legs don't work right!_

_He doesn't deserve this._

Karkat: be Tavros

* * *

You wait for the death blow.

And it doesn't come. Instead you hear a voice.

"Leave him alone." you look up. It's Karkat. He's standing.

"If you attempt to resist, you will be eviscerated on charge of treason.

"Fuck you." Karkat pulls a sickle out of his strife specibus. "Tavros has never hurt anyone. And he isn't a threat. And he's not a freeloader. so get the fuck out of here before I start culling people." The drone moves toward Karkat. Karkat attacks. You close your eyes. You don't want to see him die.

There are sounds of strife, screaming and then silence. You open your eyes, expecting to see Karkat's body all mangled and lying on the floor. Instead you see the much larger body of the drone, blue-blood of a lower sort still coming out of wounds inflicted by Karkat.

"You, you. You ki-" you can't finish your sentence. And Karkat just stand there, looking at his blood-coated sickle. "Why?"

"You or him. And it's what he would've done." whispers the other troll. "Fuck it, I told Vriska and Terezi I wouldn't agree with him. Or be him, fuck."

"Karbro?" you look over. Gamzee is standing out of the way, looking confused. "What's wrong with you face, Brother? It's got some wicked shit on it." you look back at Karkat. You hadn't even realized it, he was bleeding, from the nose and a cut on his temple. Then you _reall__y_ realize.

It's red blood. Bright red mutant blood that puts Karkat even lower then you, a crippled brownblood.

"It's blood, Gamzee. My freakish red blood." says Karkat flatly. "I'm going back to my hive. You should too Gamzee. Tavros, I'm sorry, but you'll need to find a way off of Alternia. Or at least somewhere away from here, they'll come after you once word of this gets out."

"Who says it will?" asks Gamzee. Karkat rips something off of the drone's uniform.

"A radio. It's still transmitting. Someone now has a recording of everything said since this guy," he kicks the body, "entered the hive."

"Well, isn't this an interesting scene." You look to the door and your heart leaps. It's Vriska.

"You know, Gamzee, you should go, you don't belong here." she says with fake sweetness. Gamzee looks at Karkat again and then leaves. he pauses though.

"You were always a mutant, Karbro?"

"Yes." Gamzee nods and just walks out. You aren't sure but it feels like something just ended.

"Why the fuck are you here, Vriska?" asks Karkat.

"Tavros invited me, I decided to come." she said. "And oh dear, looks like your secret is out."

"Did you plan this?!"

"How could I plan this? Be logical, Freak." you see Karkat wince.

"We-we should leave." you suggest.

"You're right, for once. We should. After all, you two are fugitives, now. And I'm going to help you. Guess that makes me a fugitive too!"

"Stop being so fucking happy about this!" screeches Karkat. He storms out, you wheel out as fast as you can after him, with Vriska.

"Listen." she says. "I have plans, and they include you."

"Fuck you!" says Karkat.

"The highbloods are weak right now, there aren't enough of them, and The Condescension is dying." you start at this. You hadn't known.

"Why should I give damn?"

"Because you agree with your ancestor." Karkat stops and turns back toward you and Vriska.

"This had better not be a mind control trick."

"Please. You aren't worth wasting my powers on. It's simple, you help me, and I help you. We work to overthrow the highbloods, in particular the empress or whoever succeeds her. I get to be a pirate, you both get to live, and all you have to do is do what I tell you." Vriska walks away from you and toward Karkat. "And all I want you to do is so very simple. Just, be the face of my rebellion, okay, Karkles?"

you can visibly see him struggling. You decided to do the brave thing, just like Rufioh would.

"I'll help you, Vriska." you say. She throws you a smirk.

"Well, Sufferer-spawn?" she asks Karkat. He groans.

"Fine, I'll help your fucking stupid cause. We're all going to die anyway. May as well." Vriska continues to smirk.

"Excellent."


	4. Chapter 4

**An 'octal' is a measurement I made up to be 1/8 of a sweep. About 3 & 1/4 months.**

* * *

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you fucking HATE Sollux. If only he hated you too, that'd be perfect.

You have just finished a conversation with him, why you bother though is beyond you. Stupid low-blood.

Eridan: troll Feferi

You cannot troll Feferi because you are on your way to Feferi's hive. You are finally going to do it. You love her and after not even trying to bring up quadrants with her for a looong time just to get on her good side (even when you had to live with her for a little while two octals ago) you are going to ask her to be your Matesprit.

You get here and find the door left wide open.

"Fef?"

"C-come...Come in, Eridan." you quickly enter to find out why Feferi sounds so shaken up. She is sitting at her computer.

"Fef, wwhat's wwrong?" you ask. She looks at you, stands up and heads for the door.

"I need to get the surface."

"Wwhat? Wwhy?"

"Stop it with the stupid wwuh sounds!" she snaps. She calms down. "Listen, somefin has happened. I need to go up top for a little while. I-I might not come back down here."

"No, hey! Wwait a sec Fef! You can't just swwim off saying you might not evver come back and not tell me wwhy!" You reach out a grab her arm, but she pulls away.

"Just tell me wwhy." you plead.

"Because I'm the Condescension!" she yells. She is starting to tear up. "Or, I'm supposed to be now. The Empress, she's dead. She's dead, and I'm in charge, or I'm going to be because there's no one left high enough to challenge my right. Because she had them all culled. You're lucky you escaped. You and Gamzee."

You blink. Feferi? Empress? Well sure, you knew about the possibility of it. But the idea that it's actually happening, _right now _is odd to say the least.

"So the Condesce came back, to die?"

"Yeah. I've talked to her actually. And I've decided something, I'm not leaving Alternia. We're going back to a planet-based rule. And other things are going to change too once I'm established." she glances upward, toward the surface. "I need to go. Goodbye, Eridan."

"Bye, Fef." you pause. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

* * *

Tavros: wake up

* * *

You wake up. You feel disoriented. You sit up. You are laying on a cot rather than resting in a recouprecoon. You then remember what happened

Tavros: flashback

* * *

You, Karkat, and Vriska had just left Karkat's hive. He had gone back briefly just to grab a few things. You had thought Vriska was being real nice to him. Nicer than she ever is to you.

Then you went to Equius' hive. Which wasn't easy for you, going so far in your wheelchair. Vriska said though that she'd figured out a way for you to get around easier, and that Equius had helped her design it.

When you got there, you remember being lifted out of your wheelchair by Equius and Vriska and laid on the cot you're on now. You had asked why. Then you woke up.

* * *

Tavros: stop flashing back and examine legs

You sit up and look down at your legs. You are shocked to find they are gone. replaced with metal legs undoubtedly created by Equius.

_So that's what Vriska meant. _You think. Equius enters the room.

"Hello, lowblood."

"Uhhh, hi, Equius." you look at your legs again. you aren't wearing any pants, just underwear. You can see just the smallest bit of your thighs have been left intact, everything below them replaced with metal.

"Stand up." Equius instructs. You listen. It feels so weird to stand.

"Walk." you start walking, tripping more like it, you can barely keep yourself upright. It takes a minute, but you get the hang of it.

"Good. Now move faster." you do as you are instructed making laps around the room, going faster until you are running.

"I-I can run!" you say, excited. Equius nods.

"Stop." you stop yourself, teeter for a moment, and fall on your face. You hear laughter. You look up and Vriska is standing there.

"How you like your legs, Taaaaaaaavros? I thought you'd be more useful if you could walk." you scramble to your feet.

"Yeah, uh, yeah! They're great! They're really amazing! Thank you, Equius."

"You are most welcome, lowblood."

"Well. Thank him, fine. I was the one who made I possible." huffed Vriska. "But no don't thank me, all I did was get this all set up for you, pay for the materials, and cut off those useless pieces of meat you were calling 'legs' before."

"You cut off my legs?" you hadn't thought about that, that someone had had to.

"It seemed appropriate for me to do it." She sniffed. "Come on, we don't have any more time, I have plans all ready to be set in motion, and we've risked to much exposer here waiting for you to regain consciousness."

"Right." you say. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay, Tavros." says Vriska. You are pretty sure she's being sarcastic.

Tavros: exit room

You walk out of the room. Karkat is sitting on the floor in front of Equius' audio-visual entertainment device. Nepeta (you assume she came while you were unconscious) is trying to get him to play a game.

"No, no no. Fucking Gog no." he says.

"But Karkitty..."

"Nepeta, I said no. Besides, I'm watching this." you look at the screen.

"That's Feferi!" you say. Karkat tips his head backward.

"Hey, Tavros. Nice legs. And yeah, it is Feferi. Duh." Karkat goes back to looking at he screen

Tavros: Watch.

You watch the screen. Feferi is wearing an unfamiliar outfit, standing in an unfamiliar place, talking.

"It is with great sadness I take over the throne and role of my predecessor, but with great hope for the future of my empire." she says.

"Well, that's it." says Vriska. "She's queen. Switch the channel." You move to, but are stopped by Equius.

"It is not correct to not finish listening to the first speech given by our new leader." says Equius. Vriska waves him away.

"Yeah, sure. Sit down." He does, undoubtedly under her control. "Anywaaaaaaaay, did you gather up that stuff for me, Nepeta?"

"Sure, Vriskers!" says the cat-troll happily. "It's all outside, ready fur you."

"Excellent. Come on, boys. Let's go." you stand, as does Karkat.

"Where the fuck are we going anyway?" asks Karkat.

"Well, I manage to procure us some transport." says Vriska. "A lovely sea-sailing ship, fit with plenty of weapons, and broadcasting equipment."

"Um, Vriska? Why would we need to broadcast stuff?" you ask.

"So Karkles here can sound the warcry. I'll write his speeches, he'll say them, and when all goes to plan. we'll have followers coming out of the woodwork."

"_If._" says Karkat. "If all goes to plan. The only guarantee here is Tavros and I are running from the law."

"Whatever, let's go. Bye, Nepeta, take care of Moirail when he wakes up, he'll be out for a few hours."

"Okay, but, Tavros, Karkitty, what did you do?" asks Nepeta.

"Nothing, not a fucking thing. And that's why we're running away." says Karkat. And the three of you leave.

Just like that, your entire life is different.

* * *

END OF ACT ONE


	5. Chapter 5

BEGIN ACT 2

* * *

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you didn't think you would be nervous. You have known this day was coming for all eight sweeps of your conscious life. Your eighth wriggling day, marking the day you will leave the surface of the planet to go underground and care for the mother grub.

You have been putting together everything in your hive for a good many nights now, throwing things away, packing away others, and very simply getting rid of a lo of things you will no longer need.

Kanaya: answer door

You answer the door for the expected drones and protectoress of the mother grub. You feel very small next to their dwarfing height.

"You are Kanaya Maryam?"

"Yes." you extend your left arm. A needle is inserted, filling a vial full of your jade blood. it is given to the protectoress who briefly examines it before nodding her approval.

"You will come with us." you pick up a traveling bag you had waiting.

"I am aware of that, and I am prepared." The protectoress smiles slightly.

"Come then, little troll." she says. and you follow her away from your hive.

Kanaya: glance back at your childhood home

You think to look behind you, but resist the urge to do so. It is not a proper thing to do. Not for a protectoress of the mother grub.

Kanaya: Be a pirate

* * *

Your name is Vriska Serket and this is what you've always wanted.

You have a ship, and a loyal crew, and people from all over Alternia listen to you. Well, listen to your slightly modified words being said by Karkat. But, hey, good enough.

"Captain, there's another ship approaching." says one of your ship's crewmembers. You smile. You had been slightly worried that a sea faring ship just wouldn't cut it nowadays, but with The new Condesce favoring a planet-based rule rather than a space-based rule, it's working pretty well.

"Attack." you say. the crewtroll nods and starts bellowing orders 'from the captain'.

"Vriska." Karkat approaches you.

"Get beneath decks, Sufferer-spawn." you say. That name was your idea too. And people love it. "We're attacking."

"You don't have to attack every fucking ship we come upon, Vriska." said Karkat. "I mean, really?"

"Karkles, you are supposed to be memorizing your next speech." you say as you take a gun from someone. "Last one before we dock again."

"Yeah, no. I hate it, I'm not saying it."

"Well, just change the wording, you always do anyway. Where is Tavros?"

"It's not your fucking awful wording, it's the message. It's weird and too personal."

"Of course it's personal. it's_ my _rebellion after all." You say. a shot is fired at the other ship.

"Hey! I want that thing intact! It's much nicer than ours, providing you don't ruin it!" you yell at the gunner. "And where is Tavros?"

"I'm here!" he runs over to you and Karkat. "H-hey. I'm here."

"Gooooooood. Duck!" You shove both Karkat and Tavros down as a shot goes whistling over your heads.

"Hey! Don't let that go unanswered! We will board them! Their ship will be ours!" you shout, returned shouts of enthusiasm ring around the ship. the ships are quite close now and your men are swarming the other ship.

"Tavros, take Karkat somewhere safe. See you laaaaaaaater!" and run and jump the short distance between the now lashed together boats.

Oh yes, this really what you always wanted.

* * *

Vriska: be Feferi

* * *

Being the all-powerful ruler of the entire Alternian empire is both rewarding, and tiring. You don't have a clue what you would do without Eridan. You brought him here to be your adviser, and you regard it as the wisest thing you ever did.

"Your highness." one of your servants addresses you. "I have information on the subjugglators.

"Let me have it." you take it. Shortly after you rule, what had been some obscure cult came back in full swing. Led by a new 'Grand Highblood' who believers in the Mirthful Messiahs were calling their 'Miraculous Prophet'.

You regard the whole thing as complete carp.

Still, they are gaining power and influence, better keep an eye on him.

Feferi: call for Eridan.

You tell a servant to get Eridan for you. They nod and run off to do your bidding.

"Fef." Eridan enters the room a few moments later. "Wwhat's wwrong?"

"Nothing much." you put aside the papers about the subjugglators. "I need your opinion on somefin."

"Of course, that wwhy I'm here."

"It's about the rebellion."

"Bit of a stretch to call it that." he snorts.

"We executed people in the city today, for riots in the name of the Sufferer. I'm getting worried." you twists one of the bracelets left for you by your predecessor nervously.

"Fef," Eridan comes closer to you. "It's all fine. Another wweek and this rebellion is done. Here. This was put out yesterday." he takes a disc out of his pocket and puts it in a nearby player, which you keep in the room for convenience.

"I know what you guys say. Why am I just sitting here talking from the safety of some distant place, while asking you to stick your necks out. Who's that fucker think he's trying to kid?" says the troll on the screen. "Well, it's ending, you'll meet me, a lot of you at least. Within a week I'll be in the capital. And I'd love to see those stupid fuckass drones and their stupid fuckass leader try to stop me." the message ended.

"WWher does he get off saying stuff like that?" huffs Eridan. "but still, One wweek. That's all it wwill take, a wweek of wwaiting."

"I wonder." you say, "Why does he wear that hood, we all know his blood is that cod-awful red. So why cover his face?"

"Because despite his little rebellion, he's ashamed." says Eridan. "Please, please, Fef. Don't wworry about it." you nod.

"You're right, I'm being silly. If I should be worrying about anyfin, it's the Grand Highblood. I never thought he was this clever, but hey, guess so."

Feferi: Tell Eridan our plan 

You decide to tell Eridan your idea.

"WWHAT? he says afterward. "I mean, it could wwork, but that kind of alliance? Wwhy not a less, binding, kind?"

"Because it's less binding. I have a lot of power, but it was given to me. He made his power, and in a single sweep!"

"So you're going to red-marry him?" asks Eridan. "I'm your advisor, Fef. Couldn't you have told me before you started negotiations?"

Feferi: act like a queen and tell him to shut the shell up.

"Be silent! I don't have to ask you anything! I do as I please." you say. You don't like being the Condesce around Eridan, but sometimes you need to. "He'll be coming soon actually. You're free to stay, or not. You choose."

"I'll leavve." says Eridan. he walks out. "shall I put people on this sufferer thing?"

"Yes, please."

"Fine. Tell Gamzee I said I hi."

"I will. And Eridan?"

"WWhat?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't wanna yell at you."

"I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy! And if you do, please review!**

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are pretty fucking sure this is a bad idea.

You landed here a few days ago. Now your in the capital city, waiting for Vriska to rally the crowds, telling them you're here.

You pull you hood on your jacket a little tighter. When is she going to start?

You spot a few members of Vriska's crew in the crowd, and you know Tavros is with Vriska.

It's a busy square, it always has been, even more so now that there are more adults on the planet. Which is why Vriska had chosen it.

"Heeeeeeeey!" you look over towards the center of the square, Vriska has found something to stand and in still yelling.

"A week ago, a message was released, the sufferer-spawn said he'd come here. And he has!"

"Get down kid!"

"I am a legal adult, thank you very much!" she snaps. "Now, he's here. And guess what? You get to see his face." she straightens up. "SUFFERER-SPAWN! WHERE ARE YOU?" that's your cue.

Karkat: surge forward.

You run and as you do, you discard you jacket, you finally reached Vriska.

"Hello" you say. "I'm the sufferer-spawn. And I want to speak to all of you."

"You? You're a kid?"

"You're so small!"

"I never liked you, now I know why! Your some upstart punk!"

"The Sufferer-spawn is not a punk! That's not him!"

Karkat: prove who you are.

You retrieve your Sickle from your strife specibus and cut your palm. You lift up your hand.

"My name is Karkat Vantas. My ancestor was a troll known as the sufferer. And fuck it all, I'm risking my life to be here, so get those facts stored in your thinkpans and listen up!"

Silence.

"Thank you." you say. You look out at the crowd, and suddenly, something strange happens. Before now, your 'preaching' was talking to a camera with your face covered. Now, you're standing before a crowd, real people, looking back at you. People with lives, they have jobs, and matsprits, and lusi, and friends, and hives, and names and the message Vriska gave you...

You can't say it. It's full of fucking shit you don't agree with. But until now, you needed to say it because Vriska was keeping you safe. But you can't seem to make yourself worry about that.

"Okay listen. most everyone here has heard me talk. 'Preach' if you will. I talk about freedom and equality and how the hemospectrum is fuck. Well listen up! Nothing is changing unless we do something." You jump up onto the bow Vriska had been standing on. "But I can't ask any of you to do a fucking thing.

"You all have lives, maybe good, maybe bad. Point is, if you do anything-_anything-_in my name or the name of my ancestor, you could very well be killed. Just cut down by order of the Condescension. So if you aren't willing to pay that price. Leave. Leave right now, and I won't blame you. Because in your place, I'd leave. I really honestly would just fucking go home." you glance around. No one goes. You look at Vriska, she looks like she wants to kill you.

"Okay then, I'll keep talking." you sit down on the box. "But any power I have comes from you. So what the fuck do you want me to say?"

* * *

Your name if Gamzee Makara and you plan to tell the truth.

You walk through the halls of the imperial palace and enter the throne room.

"Hello." you are greeted by The Condesce. You smile at the sight of her. Feferi, sitting in a throne meant for someone taller than her, dressed in black, wearing more jewelry than any other troll owns.

"Hey there." You bow. "What can a motherfucker like me do for her highness?" She smiles and steps down from her throne and walks over to you. You can't help but smile when when you see how much taller you are than her.

"Well," she takes your hands in hers. "Have you thought any on my, proposition?" You glance around. There are guards at the door, your own men outside, and Eridan Ampora standing next to the throne like he's prone to do.

The first time you came to meet at the palace, he wasn't here. But you saw him on the way out. Now, he's in the room, watching. And you'll be he's one jealous motherfucker.

"Could we talk alone? Really actually all up and motherfucking alone?" you ask. She thinks for a moment and nods.

"Out. All of you, out!" her drones leave. "You too Eridan."

"Fef-Your M-"

"Out!" he leaves. She turns back to you.

"Your turn." you walk to the door and dismiss your own guards.

Gamzee: sit on the floor.

You sit down crosslegged on the floor and gesture for Feferi to join you. She doesn't.

"Look, I just wanna talk eye to eye. I ain't gonna hurt you." she sits across from you.

"Feferi." You take her hands this time. "This is a lie."

"What?" she says.

"You ain't red for me. And I'm not for you. This whole thing is motherfucking politics." you say. "And if it's a game you wanna play, well, I'm all up and for it too."

"You'd give up a chance at love?" she asks.

"You are."

"I will never love." she says.

"Me either, sister. I don't have any motherfucking love to give anyone. there ain't no red feelings in me." you say. And it's true. You gave them away, and you aren't getting them back. "But what I don't get is why a such a motherfucking sweetheart like you won't ever love?"

"Because." she says. "I, shouldn't tell you."

"Listen." you squeeze her hands. "I'm a good listener. And here's how this game's gonna work. I'll all up and red-marry you. You'll have my power, and I'll sorta have yours. When we're around people, I play my part, you play yours. But when we're alone, we'll just be our motherfucking miraculous selves. And maybe friends?" she starts laughing.

"Sure. I'd like that. I really would. The only friend I have left is Eridan, really. Being the Condescension, it-it's actually pretty lonely." Magenta starts trickling from her eyes. "Oh glub it, now I'm crying."

"Hey, we're alone." you stand up. "Be our motherfucking miraculous selves, right?" She stands too.

"Yeah."

"So, am I suppose to propose or something? Show you some miraculous display of affection and love?" she laughs again.

"No. But we do have to make plans."

"Yeah."

Gamzee: be fiancée

* * *

You are so relieved. Gamzee knows this is politics, and neither of you have to pretend. And maybe you have a friend.

You told him you'd never love, and that's true. You couldn't. It's be dragging someone into this dangerous and stressful life. You don't want that.

"Excuse me." Eridan comes in. "I'm so very sorry, but this is important. He's here."

"Who's here?" asks The Grand Highblood.

"That horrid rebel." he says. "Let me show you both." He takes out the mobile computer he has from under his arm and opens it up. You sit down in your throne, just like what is expected of you. Eridan hands the computer to you and both he and Gamzee stand behind you.

"Well no. That's not what's going on at all!" a troll about your age is debated with a blue-blood.

"This a live stream by the way, off of a security camera." says Eridan.

"So you don't want to be emperor, Sufferer-Spawn?"

"No. At one point I wanted to be-that doesn't matter. I want there to be no emperor, or empress or Condesce." he explains.

Feferi: realize

"That's Karkat Vantas!" you yell. "But-but how?"

"I don't know." said Eridan. Gamzee stays silent.

"Are you really going to reverse the hemospectrum?" asked someone in the crowd.

"No! Fuck, where do you get this from? I can't personally do much at all, any power I have comes from all of you. And what I want-what my ancestor wanted-was for there to be no Condescension and no hemospectrum." your breath catches. "A magentablood is no better than a brownblood in any way! We just think that because if we don't, we could be killed. You know why our empress has power?" he pauses for a moment. "Because you are afraid of her. I heard she culls less. So what? She still kills, and eventually she will kill as much as her predecessor. She fucking _has to_ if she doesn't you won't be afraid. And then, you won't respect her. Because she has never earned any respect, she has it because if you disrespect her. you know you will get your guts ripped out by a drone!" He looks around, and then right at the camera.

"I'm not afraid, Feferi Prexes! Because that's all you are! Feferi! Not the Condescension! Just Feferi! And you were a kind sorta person who never kill anything for any reason. Be that again, I'm asking you. Step down! End this! Before you become just like _your_ ancestor!"

You are shaking. Karkat-he's a mutant. the lowest of the low, and he thinks he can tell you what to do?

No. You hate the small bit of culling you still must do for the safety of your empire. He has no right! None!

"Kill him." she says. "End him, Please. Before he ruins everything." Eridan nods and snaps shut the laptop.

"I'll send in troops right away." he leaves.

"Yow know. that motherfucker used to be my best bro." says Gamzee.

"Oh Cod. I'm so sorry." you say. "I just-I can't-I'll take it back-"

"-Hey, he chose his life, and you chose yours and I chose mine." he say. "So if he wanted to be stupid and challenge what he can't beat. Then he'll get whatever he earns. We'll all get what we earn in the end. And I hope to earn myself some motherfuckin' miracles." you offer your fiancée a small smile.

"Yeah, Gamzee. I do too."


	7. Chapter 7

Your name is Vriska Serket and you cannot believe what Karkat has done.

You gave him a very precise speech. One that you thought-no-you knew was absolutely perfect. And he threw it away and did his own thing entirely!

"Drones!" someone yells. And there are. Three of them storming toward you.

Vriska: STRIFE

You pull a sword out of your strife specibus and stand in front of Karkat.

"You will leave." says a drone.

"No. You will." you say. And he does. He walks away. "And both of you too, if you please." they don't move.

"We are now protected against your abilities. You are a rebel and the sentence is death. You put up your sword and exchange blows. But you are knocked to the ground by the other drone.

"Let her be!" Karkat yells, he lunges forward and begins his own attack. You see this as an opportunity.

"Help him!" you yell, scrambling to your feet. "He's helping you!" That proves to be enough to rally the crowd. The drones are attacked.

"You will desist! Backup has been called for." says one, before he is pulled down. You smirk and join in the fray. Things are back on track.

Vriska: Be Karkat

* * *

You really cannot believe how fucking adamant these guys are. There's just three of them against maybe fifteen people and they are trying to actually fucking win.

Karkat: look up.

You look up for just a moment and see exactly what you didn't want to.

More drones. More perfect little soldiers all intent on ripping your guts out.

"Everyone without a real weapon, get out of here! Run! Please!" you shout, and some do leave, just as two drones (out of what is now ten drones standing) set in on you.

Vriska show up at your sides and starts an aggressive attack. You join her.

"I gave you a speech!" she says.

"Yeah, well, it was shit." you reply. "Where's Tavros? Tavros!"

"I'm fine!" comes the answer.

"We could've been having this fight at the palace." Vriska manages to stab the drone through the stomach and knocks yours unconscious.

"You didn't have to kill him!"

"Yes I did. Eight more to go. My lucky number." you both return to the work of disabling the drones, with the help of the few remaining members of the crowd.

"You wanted me to get them to storm the palace, and kill Feferi! Not happening!"

"Why not?"

"Because I want this to have chance at an end where nobody has to die." Two more drones fall, both still living. Vriska prepares to stab both but you pull her away. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Something about trolls dying." she says. And is promptly slashed in her metal arm.

"Ah!" she clutches it. You take a chance to knock out the drone, but they're almost twice your size. You get knocked down.

Karkat: close eyes.

you will _not _close your eyes. If you can't meet death on your feet, you'll at least do it with your eyes open.

Someone leaps in front and slashes at the drones face, knocking them off balance. you see your chance and take it.

you lunge for his shins, and succeed in kicking him down.

your rescuer grabs your hands and pulls you away.

"No!" you pull away. "I have to help Vriska and Tavros!" you run back in. and find Tavros desperately trying to avoid being killed.

"Get outta here!" yells a random person.

"Yeah, live for us!" you freeze. live for them? They want you to run away?

Karkat: leave

"Tavros! come on!" Tavros glances over and nods swiftly. he whips back around and hits the drone in the jaw, knocking him flat. he runs over to you and follows you out.

"Hey! where are you going?" Vriska runs to you, her fake arm hanging limp. you grabs her other one (after returning your sickle to your strife specibus) and pull her along.

"We need to go. Before one of us gets hurt." you duck and barely avoid being beheaded. Tavros punches the drone in the stomach and he doubles over, you hit him in the head.

_Fuck, gotta hide!_

Someone grabs your free hand.

"I'll help you!" she says and pulls you through the crowd, ducking and weaving until you've made it several yards away and are hiding behind some poor troll's hive.

Karkat: finally look at the person who helped you

you look next you and your jaw drops.

"Nepeta?"

"Hello Karkitty!" she practically yells. "Oops. Gotta be quiet as a squeakbeast, right?"

"Yeah, but what the fuck are you doing here? you're gonna get hurt." she smiles.

"I will gladly lay down my life furrr the Suffurrer, his ideals, and his descendant."

"No! No. I don't want people risking their lives for _me._" you groan.

"Hey, Tavros." said Vriska. "How'd you do that? Punch so hard?"

"Oh, um, well. When I was in my four-wheeled device I had to push myself everywhere, and I built up a lot of arm strength. And I've worked to keep it since I got my new legs."

"We can't stay here." you stand. "Vriska, can you find your crew, and am I still welcome aboard your ship?"

"Yes, I suppose you are, Karkles. But only because I need you." she says. "I want some action and this rebellion can get it for me, and it looks like you aren't going to let it be my rebellion anymore, are you?" You nod. You are done listening to Vriska when it comes to messing with other people's lives.

"One thing though." adds Vriska. "the original reason I told you to tell people you were coming was because we needed to dock for repairs. We can't leave for like, four days?"

"Fuck!" you say. "just, Fuck."

"Um, I can help." offers Nepeta. "You can stay in my cave and I'll stay with Equius."

"What are you guys now?"

"Still meowrails! Come on, I'll show you the way."

"What about, uh, the crew?" asks Tavros.

"They can fend for themselves, they'll be fine." says Vriska. You frown. You don't want to get Nepeta involved, but it looks like she'll get herself involved no matter what.

Karkat: go with Nepeta

You follow her along with Tavros and Vriska, hiding and keeping out of site as much as possible.

You reach her cave.

"You'll be safe here." she says. "No one will know you're here, not even Equius! I purrromise!" she smiles. "I'll bring you food later. I better go." she runs off.

"This seems like a bad idea."

"Relax, Karkaaaaaaaat." says Vriska. "We'll get you around in the next four days, gain some support, and then leave, Nepeta will be entirely unharmed when we leave, I'm sure." you lay down on the a pile of blankets.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

**So, not a lot going on in this chapter, the pace will pick up soon though.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! And Merry Christmas! (This year for Christmas, I would love some reviews! ;) )**

* * *

Your name is Equius Zahhak and you don't know how much longer you can hold you tongue.

You are perfectly aware of what Nepeta is doing. Of the..lowblooded..rebels she associates with. But you don't tell her you know.

You worry about your moirail and what could happen if someone finds out, which is why you say nothing, and do nothing.

Equius: check on her

You wander into the other room where Nepeta is curled up on the carpet. You sigh. You told her she could use your recouprecoon, but she prefers to sleep here you suppose.

She sighs in her sleep and shifts a little. You are always struck by how STRONG such a small troll as Nepeta is on occasion. you do wonder why she asked to stay here for the next few days.

Equius: pick up catroll's computer

Nepeta had brought her portable computer with her, and she has left it open on the floor, you pick it up, intending to move it to where it won't be in the way. when you notice the conversation on trollian she has up.

Equius: read messages

* * *

_ArsenicCatnip began trolling CarcinoGeneticist_

AC: :33 *looks at you with worry* it's already on evfurry feed.

CG: STOP WITH THE ROLEPLAY, GOG, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FUCKING ANNOYING IT IS? IT'S LIKE YOU'RE TREATING THIS AS A GAME! WELL, PEOPLE HAVE DIED. NOT A GAME ANYMORE.

AC: :33 *huffs at you* fine. No more roleplay. And only two people died today, no, four, two wounded just died. but that's really it. and one was a drone.

CG: OH, RIGHT! THAT MAKES IT AL BETTER! GOG, I FUCKING HATE BEING THIS...THING. RELIGIOUS LEADER, POLITICAL MOVEMENT, REBEL, WHATEVER THE FUCK I AM. BUT I GUESS I CAN'T BACK DOWN NOW, CAN I?

AC: Nope! You're stuck with us! and from Captain Vriskers sounds like your stuck _here_ a few days.

CG: DON'T CALL HER 'CAPTAIN' VRISKERS! SHE'S READING THIS AND YOU'RE INFLATING HER ALREADY DANGEROUSLY AND FUCKING MISPLACED SENSE OF SELF IMPORTANCE.

AC: but she is a captain, she has a ship. (ships! hehehe!). Anyway, there are rebels here who are arrange a little bit, they could help you be able to do things while you're here. Talk to everyone or do a demonstration of...something.

AC: Oh! Karkitty! People love you! they've disabled to comments because people were agreeing with you on this feed channel!

CG: I'M ACTUALLY REALLY SURPRISED BY THAT. FEFERI ALWAYS TALKED ABOUT HOW SHE WAS GOING TO CHANGE STUFF, BUT I DON'T SEE MUCH CHANGE. HUH. MAYBE THERE WAS SOME TRUTH BEHIND THAT SHIT I SAID.

AC: that's good! Because trolls were agreeing with it.

CG: WEL-ASDHAOBIhkb;snudgborwef;kOBUL[WHIVH [[[./

AC: Karkitty...

CG: oh, relax. it's fiiiiiiiine. I was just trying to get the computer. Karkles can be so stu88orn, ::::)

AC: Oh, hello Captain Vriskers.

CG: hello Nepeta. Now, what was this about a demonstration?

AC: well, I know somebody that would help us to

Equius: cease reading.

* * *

You put aside the portable computer before you read something incriminating. You walk back over to Nepeta and sit down beside her.

You do not share or condone her beliefs. But she is your palemate, the only quadrant you have ever filled. You care deeply for her and you could not bare to lose her.

You will continue to turn a blind eye for as long as you can, perhaps it may be in defiance of the Empress. But then again, Feferi has never actually asked you if Nepeta is a rebel either.

You have made your choice, you will protect her.

Equius: be the rebel leader

* * *

Your name is Karkat and you are fighting for your life.

You duck as a drone pulls out his blaster as shoots at you. He misses, but it's fucking closer than you like. You weave forward and slice open his left calf. some random person knocked him down.

"no killing!" you shout before moving on.

This wasn't the original intent. you were just going to talk again, then drones showed up. More than last time. if you live, you're supposed to leave again tomorrow. So Vriska and Nepeta convinced you to speak once more. and you did. You spewed the same uplifting: 'life is fuck let's fix it' shit your so called 'followers' love.

There was no warning, they just came and strode right for you and everyone got in their way. You had no time to tell people to leave.

"Ugh!" you are jostled and stumble a few steps. You right yourself and continue your pattern of duck, weave, slash, move. No death. Or as little as possible.

"Hey-AHH!" you whips your head around and see a girl, no older than you have a sword stuck into her chest, you run to her, throwing up a sickle to stop her from being stabbed again. he strokes later and the drone is dead.

One thing you quickly realized was to your advantage was no one expected you to be a good fighter, so you can take them by surprise.

Karkat: comfort dying troll

"you're..." says the dying girl, you crouch down and lift her up so she's sitting. There's a lot of blood, just gushing hot and green from her chest.

"It's okay, it'll be just...fucking fine. What's your name? I'm Karkat." she tries to laugh, but it turns into a bloody cough, splattering you both.

"Ca-Callie. I'm Callie." she clasped your hand. "go, please. you need to win, Sufferer-Spawn." her eyelids flutter "get-ge-uuuh." her eyes close and her pulse slows. And then stops entirely.

Karkat: leave the corpse and win

You get up and make one, silent decision: 'fuck them'.

You tear threw the scene, slashing and hacking and even killing some drones. You are convinced no more innocent and random people will die for you. You won't allow it.

You slash at a drone, and he falls, standing behind him was Vriska. She smiles at you.

"Well Karkles-"

"-shut the fuck up." you say. the area has been cleared, people are scrambling to their feet, helping other up.

it was relatively small skirmish, really. but to you, who has never been in many fights, it's a battlefield after the battle ends. you go back to where Callie lies dead.

"Did anyone know her?" you ask, picking her up. "Anyone?" mumurs of no and shakes of heads to the same effect are the only reply you get.

"Here, let me." a man takes her body away. "she'll be cared for. her family found. what was her name, Sufferer-Spawn?"

"Callie. That's all she told me." you truthfully say. The male troll nods and carries away the body. You find yourself following Nepeta, Vriska, and Tavros away. You've gone entirely on autopilot, just thinking about what happened.

Karkat: Be someone else.

* * *

Your name is Tavros.

You sit eating, watching Karkat, he's sat in the same position, curling up and staring at the wall since you all came back. Vriska is jabbering away about tomorrow, you sit quietly and nod every now and again and tell her she's right.

"Karkat are you listening?" she rolls her eye. "Sometimes I wonder."

"Her name was Callie, her blood was green, and she died for me." said Karkat, his eyes still blank. "that's all I know about her. And she was just one. how many people are going to die before this is done?" you know who he means, the troll he went back for when he finished his...well, rampage.

"Karkitty." Nepeta says, swallowing a bit of her own food. "She came and fought of her own furee will. All you can do is keep fighting, an eventually win. And we'll help you."

"Yeah." you say. "Oh,uh, at least. I will." Vriska just rolled her eyes. Again.

"Yeah..." Karkat lifted up his head. "Win. Well, then. Let's go and fucking win." he jumped up. "Vriska, either you tellt he crew we're waiting another day or you're leaving without me."

"What?" she said. "What are doing, Karkles?"

"Karkit-" began Nepeta, but was cut off.

"I'm winning, and I'm winning tomorrow night, Vriska." he says.

"um, how?" you ask.

"I'm going to kill The Condesce." he says. You nearly choke

"K-kill...Feferi?"

"Weren't you against that just a few days ago?" says Vriska.

"A few days ago I wasn't so fucking aware of what people would give up for gogdamn me!" snaps Karkat. "I don't want to kill Feferi, she's sweet. But if she keeps being The Condescension, that will end. And she won't step down so..." Karkat takes a breath. "It's the only way to end this swiftly with as few deaths as possible.'

"Wellllllll then." says Vriska, standing. "Let's go kill ourselves a Empress. I assume the idea is a small raiding party?"

"The idea is I go alone."

"Don't be stupid, I'm coming."

"Me too, Karkitty!"

"I-I'll come. I want to help." you say, he glances at each of you and then nods.

"Easier to let you than to fucking stop you. okay, here's my basic idea..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are doing something you've never done before.

You are giving up on any hope of romance with Feferi. you had a long talk with yourself and accepted it couldn't happen, (even though you wish it could) she is The Imperial Condescension, and you are her advisor, and now it has become your duty to assist with, and even entirely oversea military operations. It wouldn't be appropriate. Not to mention her red quadrant is about to become permanently filled.

Eridan: read reports

You go through the pile of reports that have become very large in the past few days, ever since Karkat came back. Feferi is still upset. you think she's just scared that what he said was true, that she would become dark and cruel and royally messed up. Like her predecessor. That could never happen to Fef though, never.

You look at one picture a drone had gotten their hands on, just from yesterday. Karkat standing, holding some greenblood with wavy horns's corpse. Karkat looks quite distressed actually, and with the blood and ripped up ground around them, it's actually a rather touching photograph.

"Sir." you turn around expecting to see a lowblooded servant. Instead you see Gamzee.

"Please come in, highblood." you say. "Excuse the mess, I wwas wworking." you were asked by Feferi to be cordial, and in less than an octal, he'll outrank you so better get used to it.

Gamzee puts a hand up. "oh, don't be all motherfucking proper, Eridan. Far as I see, we're just a couple of motherfucking friends and equals having a visit." he finds a chair and pulls it over to your desk and sits.

"Whatcha doing?" he asks. You look directly at him.

"You said equals , right?"

"Yeah, motherfucker."

"Alright then. Gamz, I don't like you." you say. "I love Feferi, but wwe could never happen. I mean, it wwould'vve been hard before, but noww it's going to be impossible. And as far as I can see, it's because of you." he looks at you, calmly smiling.

"Motherfucker...Feferi told me she can't love no more. I don't know why, but she said that. But hey, brother. if you can get her all up and loving again. I'm not gonna care." you stare.

"So you're basically giving me permission to have and affair wwith your wwife."

"I said if, motherfucker. Besides, we both agreed," he stood up. "it's all just motherfucking politics" he picks up the photograph of Karkat.

"This staged?"

"Not as far as wwe know." he set it down.

"Motherfuck, he's good then." and he walks out.

Eridan: be someone with less paperwork.

* * *

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you are scared.

You think you're doing a good job of hiding it, but you feel like running away.

"So at this hour, she'll be in her chambers." says Nepeta. her, yourself, Vriska, and Karkat are hiding. "That's ofur there." she point to the fourth story on the left. "We can go through the back."

"Yeah, second time you've said that now. How?" asks Karkat.

"the rebellion is bigger than you know, Sufferer-Spawn." she giggles. "we have one follower in the palace."

"Then why don't we just ask them to...you know." you say.

"Well, they're kind of confined to the kitchen area."

"Nepeta, is our way in a slave?" asks Vriska.

"Aye, Captain."

"Don't call her captain, I'm in charge her." says Karkat. "Okay, plan is we go in, and we make our way to Feferi. stay together, we'll try to stay hidden, but if it doesn't work, run. We just keep making our way towards the royal chambers. And no heroics, got it?" everyone-including you-nods.

"Let's go." Karkat steps from your hiding place and dashes silently to the wall, pressing himself against it. Nepeta and Vriska do the same, and then you. you are sure you make the most noise with you robotic legs. you all slide along the wall to a small door, no guards. Nepeta knocks.

"Delifurry." she says. The door creaks open. a man comes out. you almost let out a squeak of surprise at him, or rather the scars on his face. They look awful.

He nods and ushers you in. a cook looks up and quickly looks away. So, at least the kitchen staff will turn a blind eye.

"come on." says Karkat quietly. "and thank you." the older troll just nods again.

Tavros: follow Karkat.

You follow Karkat. you are amazed by two things: first is the splendor of the palace. Next it how few guards there actually are. you make it up the first two floors just fine.

"it's not good enough." Vriska pulls you into a shadow at the sound of someone talking. Nepeta and Karkat also hide. "I know it looks okay, but it will break too easily. please do it again." it's Feferi, talking to her servants, and flanked by two guards. She's gotten taller. And she's dressed not in bright colors, but all black, and horn jewelry.

"Yes, your highness." the lady nods and hurries away.

You see Karkat nod to you and Vriska. You know what he wants.

Tavros: STRIFE

you punch the guard in the back of the head, Vriska runs the other one through. Feferi turns around, her trident is out of her strife specibus and her hand before she finishes turning.

"What the shell-oh my cod!" she says, but also reacts physically as well, thrusting her trident at Vriska, who parries the blow. "GUARDS!" Feferi shouts.

Karkat comes out. "stop it Vriska! Feferi." he says. "I am, so, so so sorry." he has his sickles and lunges at her. she parries the blow.

"Karkrab!" she says. you flinch, mostly because Karkat won't, even though she used her personal nickname for him.

"Karkat Vantas, your highness. That's my name. I don't know a Karkrab." he continues the exchange of blows, coming close to ending her, but only leaving minor scrapes and wounds. The same is true for Feferi's attempts.

"Yes you do, I always call you Karkrab!" she pleads. "because we're friends!"

"Friends don't order attacks on friends that cost innocent lives, Your Majesty." he says in a flat voice. "However empresses order attacks on rebels trying to change the world for the better."

"I was trying to fix things too! But there's so much I need to deal with-" he catches her off guard and sends her trident flying. Instantly Vriska and Nepeta point their weapons at her. You pick up the trident.

"I said power corrupts. Look at me, I'm proof. And like I said, I'm sorry, Feferi Peixes." she lays there, dumbstruck.

"WWhat is this? Stop them right now!" He turn and see Eridan, accompanied by guards who waste no time. Vrisk yourself and Nepeta take them on. Feferi seizes the moment and jumps up, knocking Karkat down, his head making and awful noise as it hits the floor.

"I'm the sorry one." she says. "but you're threatening my empire." she nods to Eridan who points his gun at Karkat. Nepeta backflips into the situation, ripping two of her claws across Eridan's face, he drops his gun and clutches his face. She grabs Karkat hand and pulls him up.

"Mission abort!" Nepeta yells. Vriska beheads a guard and follows as do you. But without the beheading.

"No," Karkat says, blood is coming from a cut somewhere on his head. "I need to finish this."

"NO, you need to live, Karkles." says Vriska, running. You look back.

"They're gaining on us!" you shout

"That's why I got this!" Vriska whips out a stolen blaster and shoots backwards, a guard falls. They shoot back. There's no way you'll make it back down and out

Tavros: look at window.

you notice a tall, thin window, maybe just wide enough for a troll to jump out of.

"Guys, look!" you point it out, Nepeta and Karkat run for it, Vriska shoots again and runs to it as well.

"There's something down there! A pond! I remember seeing it on the way in." says Karkat. "if we can just climb donw a little, we can make it!"

"Go!" you say.

"I'm going l-"

"First." says Vriska, she ducks, barely avoiding a blaster shot. You look at the window again. And at the approaching guards.

"Vriska, give me the gun." you say.

"What?"

"I won't fit out the window, my horns are too big, I could jump sideways, but the fall could really mess me up, and someone needs to hold those guys off." She smirks.

"I guess you are brave sometimes." she tosses the gun at you. You run to the middle of the hallway and start shooting.

_Brave like Rufioh, be brave like Rufioh._

"Ta-"

"let him go, Karkat!"

"bu-"

"GET OUT!" you yell. you've never yelled like that before. You hear nothing more from your friends.

_Be brave..._

You get up and start running. You hear a shot fired and a pain shoot up your left leg.

You fall. You turn around and keep shooting, but it's no good. You hold them for only a few moment before you are caught and dragged to your feet.

Or rather foot, as your left foot is now dangling by only a few wires.

"Did they get away?" one guard asks another.

"Yeah, this bastard here gave them enough time." you smile. And are then forced to your knees. you know what comes next, it's not the first time you've faced a culling fork.

You look only at the guard about to kill you, directly at him.

"Stop." you look up. As do the guards. a troll is leaning against the wall. his dress is strange, all black and purple with an odd mixture of strips and spots. the paint on his face looks like a skull, he's a subjuggulator, most definitely. But the guards listen to him?

Tavros: recognize him.

You suddenly know who it is.

"Gamzee?" you whisper. He doesn't hear you, no one does.

he saunters over to you, but looks only at the guards.

"What the motherfuck are you doing?"

"Executing a criminal, sir."

"No."

"no? sir-"

"You're locking him up somewhere until I talk The Condesce about this motherfucker. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." he leaves, without even looking at you, he leaves.

He just saved your life and you have no clue why.

* * *

**Alright, readers. The next chapter will be done quite quickly as I am very motivated to write it (I don't like cliffhangers either!) I'd love some feedback from some of you guys though, especially the ones who follow or favorite! thank you.=)**


	10. Chapter 10

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you hate yourself.

"I could've hung back! I should've! I could have faced those fuckass drones myself and given Tavros time to run! Why the fuck did I leave! Gog!" you say as you pound your head against a wall.

"Oh, puh-lease." says Vriska. "Tavros did what he thought necessary. Necessary to save your ass after your failed mission."

"I FUCKING WELL KNOW THAT!" you yell. you sit down and hold your head in your hands "this was supposed to prevent more deaths."

"It's not a total loss" said Vriska. "They know we have power, and friends all over. We made it up two floors, killed a few drones, scarred Eridan-job well done by the way, Nepeta- and we had Feferi at our mercy, and that was with only four trolls. It'll be a while before we're underestimated again. And we can leave tomorrow morning."

"No.' you say. "we're gonna stage a rescue mission. And this time it'll-" you get a smack from Nepeta.

"Tavros just gave up efurrything so you could get away! You won't go back, you won't!" she says. "You can't. you can get on the boat tomorrow and sail somewhere else to preach. For the good of us who believe in you." you look at her. She is right. You don't want followers if it means they'll die for you, but you have them. And you need to work for them, not sit here in self-pity.

"Now, tomorrow when we leave, we'll go to the east islands. after that, the eastern province." says Vriska. "It'll be a long while before we come back here, so if you have anyone to see or anything to do, better hurry up and do it."

Karkat: think about her.

Your thoughts instantly go to Terezi. you would love to go to her hive and see her, talk to her. You really do miss her.

You aren't going though. If anyone saw you, her chances at the life she wants would be destroyed. And who even knows if she wants to see you?

"No." you tell Vriska. She shrugs.

"Suit yourself. I'm going to meet with my crew, don't worry I'll be careful. Byyyyyyyye!" she leaves.

"I should go to, Equius will be wondering where I am." says Nepeta. She gives you a hug. "it'll be okay." she says and then leaves. Leaving you alone with your thoughts.

And your thoughts suck.

Karkat: be Tavros

* * *

You are dragged along to the throne room and thrown down in front of the throne. You hit your knee on the way here so now you can't even stand or kneel, just sit here.

Tavros: look up

You look up at the throne. Feferi is sitting in it. She looks so small against it, like a toy.

_be brave_

"Hi Feferi." you say. This earns you a smack from one of the drones.

"Hey! don't hit him." says Feferi. she get down and walks to you. she kneels down to be on your level. "Tavros..." she says, sweetly. she reaches out, you know she is going to touch you.

"Don't touch me!" you say, pulling back. She looks surprised.

"Alright, I won't. But, Tavros. You were always such a dear. So kind and gentle." you don't respond. "so why did you this?"

"Because I believe. in The Sufferer. I believe that we all deserve equality." you take a breath. "and I don't believe you deserve that that throne just because of luck of the draw." she sucks in her breath.

"Someone must keep order."

"By-by scaring us into obeying?" you are shaking. "Thhat's what y-you do."

"Tavros, are you scared of me?" she asks. You nod.

"Yes." you say quietly. "I am." you look her directly in the eyes. "So, so please. Hurry up and kill me so I can stop being scared." she looks as if you slapped her. She stands up straight and the look in her eyes changes. Like she's trying to be distant and cold.

"Whale, I won't be culling you today, rebel." she sits back down. "as a matter of fact, I may not ever cull you."

"W-what?"

"I'm giving you away. Let's call it, a wedding gift. Get him out of here. I am sick to my gills of dealing with rebels." you are dragged out once again by the drones.

A few minutes later, you are in an entirely different part of the palace. You are thrown into a room and hear a lock click behind you.

Tavros: stand up and look around

You cannot stand, but you can sit up and look around. It's a small respiteblock. There's a window, but bars have been hastily constructed across it. There's a recouprecoon, a chair, and nothing else really. There are two other doors beside the one out. You can't try either though, since you're pretty much stuck where the drones dropped you.

One of the doors begins to open though, and another troll enters.

Gamzee Makara.

"Hello, Tavbro." he says. He looks like how he did when you saw him earlier. You look away.

"Sorry about your wicked metal legs getting all motherfucking beat up." he says. "But I'll bet Equius made those. I'll get him to come fix them."

"Why are you doing this?" you ask.

"Because you're my Tavbro." he says. he picks you up and sets you in the chair. "And since I'm all up and marrying Feferi, I have some sway, you know?" You had heard about the marriage, from the way Gamzee talks about it, it confirms the rumors that it's a political alliance.

"...I'm not your Tavbro." you say. "I-I haven't even seen you since that day..." he nods.

"Maybe, motherfucker. And you may be a motherfucking rebel, and I may be The Grand motherfucking Highblood, a position of power I got thanks to the hemospectrum. And maybe, just maybe you never were just my Tavbro to me." you blink.

"I don't understand."

"Tavros, I saved your ass because I have been red for you since we were six." he says. "and I saw you today, and the feelings are still all up and motherfucking there." you are speechless.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I just, well I," he puts up a hand to stop your stuttering.

"You ain't flush for me, I get it." says Gamzee " I don't expect you to be. But the truth is this, motherfucker, the deal with Feferi was that you'd be my permanent prisoner and slave. As far as anyone else is concerned, I own you. "

"No one owns me!" you burst out. Gamzee grabs you by the shoulders.

"I do. I don't really like it, but it was this or a motherfucking culling fork." he lets go. "I'll be back soon, Tavros." he leaves.

You slump in the chair. Gamzee? Red for you? And now he literally controls your life.

_Maybe I can try to win him over to our cause. maybe I can make us a powerful ally..._

You look at the barred window

_And maybe I can grow wings and fly away. _you think miserably.

* * *

**Okay, here and now is a good time to explain a few things, well one thing. I am a Catholic, which you may know means-because of certain teachings of The Church-I'd consider my writing slash (however innocent) wrong normally. But when it comes to the Homestuck trolls (not the humans, only the trolls) I don't. If you want an explanation as to why, I will give you one. but I'm not putting it here.**


	11. Chapter 11

Your name Tavros Nitram and you don't even know how you feel.

You're stitting in the chair again the next day, waiting for Equius to come and repair your legs. Now, he'll know. He'll know what you've been doing the past sweep and you are scared of what he'll say or do. Chances are he'll quietly repair your legs and be done with it, after all, a highblood told him to.

Equius enters the room holding a toolkit. he doesn't look at your face, but immediately sits down in front of you and lifts your legs with the damaged foot by the ankle.

"E-qui-" you begin, but he puts up a hand, indicating for you to stop speaking. You do.

"This will be painful." he says and pulls out wire trimmers and a small portable flaming device. He quickly cuts the ends of the wires in your legs and starts soldering them back together. As he told you, this is painful. You don't scream or cry, but you squeeze your eyes shut, grind your teeth together, and dig your fingernails into your palms hard enough that they start to bleed.

"That is done." he says. he puts aside the tools and looks at your knee, frowning.

"A-a-are you mad at me?" you ask, not sure why that would matter.

"Your knee is not badly damaged, it will only take a minute to repair, and it will not hurt much." say Equius. he goes about that.

"I'm sorry I got th-them damaged." you say as he works. "but I've been taking good care of my legs, really."

"By all rights I should remove them." he says. "you have abused the gift of being able to walk by participating in rebellious activities. However, The Grand Highblood requested I repair you. So I shall."

"It-it's not like I had much choice. the other option was being culled." you say.

"Then you should have accepted your death with honor." he stands. "I am finished." you stand up.

"They-they're perfect. Thank you." he nods and turns to leave, taking his toolkit with him.

"Tavros Nitram," he says. "My moirail, is she in much danger?" You blink and then realize what he means. He knows what Nepeta is up to.

"Less now that Karkat is gone." you say. He nods and leaves. the door locking behind him.

Tavros: be Nepeta

* * *

Your Name is Nepeta Leijon.

You are sitting on a dock, knees pulled up staring out at the water. Karkat and Vriska left a few hours ago and you still haven't gone home.

You asked them, both of them ofur and ofur to take you with. And every time the told you no. That you needed to stay here, help from here, stay with your blueblood moirail, fight from the inside, or even that you would be miserable on a boat. As if! You love ships, even literal ones.

But Karkitty asked you to not come. Which is why you are sitting here.

Nepeta: go home

You stand up and start to walk away. You miss Karkat so much! the whole time he was gone, you missed him. Then you saw him, but only fur such a little amount of time. At least, you helped a little bit.

You go home and pet your lusus, enjoying her purrs. You think and think and finally get an idea.

Your going to start a rebel cell. Right now, not much is organized, you have people you know are on your side, but no one is in charge, and no one can be really truly counted on. But you'll change that. And when The Sufferer Spawn comes back, you'll all be ready to help him.

You get a fresh notebook you were going to use for something else, but now it has a better purpose. It's going to help lowbloods be free and safe and happy finally.

You smile as you start drawing plans, leaning back on your lusus. Maybe it was a good thing you stayed behind after all.

Nepeta: be someone else

* * *

Your name is Eridan Ampora.

You lean in close to the mirror to look at your face. It's obvious these cuts won't heal perfectly. You are going to be permanently scarred. Just like your ancestor.

You found out about Vriska journal a good long while before Feferi became the Empress and pestered her until she let you see it. It didn't take long to figure out who your ancestor was, or then to go and fin out more about him from other places.

You put your glasses back on and walk away from the mirror. the scars won't be so bad, you suppose. perhaps they'll add something to your appearance, make you look older, or like you've been through enough to know more than everyone else. Either way, looking more like Dualscar did can't be so bad.

Eridan: go to throne room.

You can't go to the throne room because you just got there already.

You bow to Feferi and she sends the guards away. The two of you never talk about important things when others are around. that was your request. You can't advise Feferi or tell her what she needs to do in front of others, it'd make her look weak.

"Eridan..." she stands up and runs over to you and hugs you. You are surprised but hug her back. She pulls away and looks at you.

"Your face...oh. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, makes me looked, rugged." she laughs.

"You wish. But still, this whole thing, it's awful." she says. "I've tried so hard to stop the culling, sometimes, it's just, necessary. I've stop lots and lots of cullings and executions so far. "

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Fef." you say. "But, all the same. Karkat is a threat. because reel-ly, doesn't matter wwhat you do and don't do anymore, He's convvinced you'll end up a killer." She walked away.

Feferi wanders in circles as she talks. "So, you're shore I'd have to kill him to stop him?"

"I don't like it either." you truly don't. Killing upsets Fef, and you hate making her sad. "But it may be necessary. If you come up wwith another solution, a wway to imprison him wwithout his supporters trying to rescue him. I'll help howwevver I can." you mean that too." she stops walking and stand stilling, her face all furrowed, thinking hard. she sighs.

"I hate being The Condescension."

"No you don't." you say. "You lovve it. Powwer to do wwhatevver you think is best and right, instead of having your life decided by others. wwho wwouldn't wwant that?" she sighs and looks at the floor. Then looks up.

"I don't want to put an order out to kill him...but...I will. make it happen Eridan." you nod and leave the room. You know just how upset she is, and you'd love to try to make her feel better, but, you can't risk letting your true feelings show, it would mess up things for you both.

Eridan: Be The Condescension

* * *

After Eridan leaves you calmly go to your room and lock the door. There are things to prepare for your wedding scattered all over, paperwork you have yet to do or shove onto someone else, and several other things pertaining to being just who you are-sole dictator of an empire-laying around.

Feferi: Change

You tale of your black bodysuit and all the jewelry and change into something you're more fond of. Your multicolor swimsuit with the skirt.

You look in the mirror and see not a woman of eight and a half. But a girl of barely seven, if that. Before the day drones tried to cull Gamzee and Eridan. Before you knew you would for shore be The Empress, before Karkat decided to betray you because of his mutant blood.

_What's mutant blood anyway? A different color? I've always been taught mutations can become worse if passed onto another generation, that they become a threat to our survival. I hope that true. because, I need some way to forgive myself for doing this to Karkat. Some way._


	12. Chapter 12

Your name is Terezi Pyrope.

You sit, switching between sniffing a book and licking your computer. You need to learn as much as you can as fast as you can. You'll be turning nine in only three octals. Which may seem like a long time, but when it's a time limit, not so much.

At eight sweeps you became an adult. And you had to know what you wanted to do with your life. Otherwise you were getting shipped off this planet to some gog-forsaken colony to spend the rest of your days as a farmer or laborer or shit.

Overpopulation sucks.

You told them you were going to be a legislacerator. You passed preliminary tests, and now you have until you turned nine to pass the final trial. And you scheduled yours for in two days.

You are fairly confident you will pass with ease, but just to be sure...

Terezi: lick screen.

You wipe off your screen so as to get the best image and lick it once more, allowing new information to delight your tongue.

You are sure you'll pass this test, you have to, it's your dream.

Terezi: think of Karkat

Why would you think of Karkles right now? oh, looks like you already are...

You told him that a democratic government would mean more trials, more fun of you. Now, he's a rebel, And it scares you almost how persuasive he is.

You never thought of Karkat as a leader, but he is. There's something about him, he's honest. He's not what you think a great leader should look like, which grabs attention in and of itself.

And he believes what he says. You listen to his earlier...would you call them sermons? well, you listened to them and thought they weren't very good. But later, within the last octal since he came to the mainland they became amazing, fired. Beautiful.

You return to your studying. You can help fight from inside the system if you get this.

Which you will. Because you are amazing.

Terezi: be Tavros

* * *

Your name is Tavros Nitram. And you are trying to adjust.

It's been almost an octal since you officially became the property of Gamzee Makara, The Grand Highblood.

Gamzee hasn't touched you. It's almost the same thing every night. After the night ended, Gamzee came back here, to his room (which is adjacent to yours) and came and sat and talked to you.

You tried ignoring him for the first few days. But, now, you just talk with him. You don't talk about Karkat or Vriska or the rebellion, but you talk. Gamzee likes it.

The reason you started talking to him was because one day. He came in, tossed a set of nice, almost fancy clothes at you.

"Come on, change, we're going to a wedding." you looked at him blankly. He came over to you and lifted your head up by the chin. He's gotten so much taller than you, you've grown quite a bit in the last sweep too, but Gamzee even more so.

"Tavros." he had said "I'm getting married tonight. And you're gonna be there."

"What? Y-you let slaves attend weddings?" You had said. You had been miserable. Gamzee grabbed your arm and pulled you up from your seat on the floor, at the time you avoided walking because the Highblood was the reason your legs worked again.

"Subjugglators often had slaves. Put on the motherfucking clothes, Tavros. You'll get to go out, and move around and see people and maybe enjoy yourself somehow? I don't like having you be all up and motherfucking sad all the time." You stood and sighed. What had gotten to you-and still does-is how honest Gamzee is, he doesn't actually want you to be miserable, and he actually doesn't like your situation.

You had put on the clothes and sat still while Gamzee painted your face so 'all those motherfuckers know who's you are'. It hadn't been like Gamzee's. It looked instead like he had black tears dripping down his face and his mouth was stitched shut. Traditional slave makeup you found out later.

Now, you get dragged around, and everyone does know who you are. You were knocked over by a guard once, just once. Gamzee found out and you never saw that drone again.

Currently you're sitting in your room, looking out of the barred window. The only place you've been outside the palace in all this time is a spaceship, belonging to Gamzee, that's where his court is. It's a frightening place, dark, with multi-colored walls that you are too afraid to ask if it's paint, or, not.

"Hey Motherfucker." Gamzee comes in and flops down in the chair. "Hey, what's wrong Tavros?" he never calls you Tavbro anymore. You turn and smile.

"Nothing. Just dozing off." you don't like upsetting him. not because you'd be punished, but because Gamzee isn't the villain to you, he did his best to save you.

"If you say so, motherfucker." You came and pulled up a second chair that was in the room and sat next to him.

"How's Feferi?"

"Stressed as fuck. There was a motherfucking execution this morning-not a rebel so don't up and give my that look. And There's been some rebel action, it makes her really motherfucking upset. she isn't a killer."

"Does she kill without someone directly threatening her life?" asked Tavros.

"Well, yeah. She's the Motherfucking Condescension."

"Then, then she is a, a killer." Gamzee reaches out and grabs your hands.

"I'm not going to up and take away what you believe but here's the thing, motherfucker. The more people rebel, the more she has to cull to keep order, the more having motherfucking brownblood slaves is okay." You let him hold your hands, you hate yourself for it, but even a little contact with anyone...it's all you have left.

"It is n-never okay! N-n-no one has any right to dictate someone's life for them. No matter what co-color..." you stop talking and look down. Gamzee was just staring directly at you, no belief, no agreement, no support in his eyes. He doesn't believe it at all.

"That's not how life works, Tavros." he stands, still holding your hands. "I am powerful, because I was born to be, because my blood. And if killing a few motherfuckers keeps me that way, then yeah, I'll up and motherfucking club a few peoples."

You wish you could be surprised or hurt by his words. But you aren't, you knew he would say it. He pulls you up.

"Come on, I'm as bored as motherfuck. I'm gonna change into something less fancy and go looking around. Motherfuck, this palace has all shades of hidden places. Maybe it grew them while no one was living here for so long." you can't help but laugh.

"Am I- I'm supposed to come, uh, with you?" you ask. Gamzee nods happily.

"Sure thing motherfucker! I don't like being alone. it's all shades of dull. Come on!" He drags you through the door to his room where you end up leaning against a wall while Gamzee disappears into his bathroom and comes back out ten minutes later wearing a t-shirt, pajama pants, and his makeup so, so much simpler. Just like when you were kids.

And once again-despite knowing your friends are in danger and your situation could change any time-you can't help but smile.

* * *

**Yeah, I think I need to wrap up this Act, maybe one more chapter then skip ahead an octal or seven? =). Also, I've made the a decision: Aradia is alive. She and Sollux will be in this, just not quite yet.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy**

* * *

Your name is Sollux Captor and your lusus is dead.

You knew it was going to die eventually, everyone's does. But you're not even nine yet, most live longer than that.

Sollux: Cry deeply over the loss of your lusus.

What? No, that's stupid! You aren't going to get emotional over this. Sure, It was a decent lusus, and you wish It had lived longer, but you aren't going to cry. You are almost nine, a grown man.

Sollux: troll matesprit

* * *

_TwinArmageddons began trolling ApocalypseArisen_

TA: hey AA

AA: 0h. hell0 s0llux. H0w are y0u t0day?

TA: fine ii gue22.

AA: are y0u really? i d0 n0t think y0u are.

TA: my lu2u2 died.

AA: 0h S0llux, I'm s0 s0rry.

TA: iit'2 no big deal.

AA: 0f c0urse it is. I miss mine s0 much.

TA: but you've been ok wiithout them.

AA: That is true. but it d0es n0t mean that perhaps I w0uld have been better 0ff with 0ne.

AA: what are y0u g0ing t0 d0 n0w?

TA: ii dunno. ju2t keep liiviing ii gue22. that'2 what everyone doe2

Sollux: suggest that thing you've been thinking about

TA: hey AA?

AA: yes?

TA: you're 9 now. And ii'll bee 9 in an octal.

AA: Yes, I kn0w.

TA: and we've been together for a long while. 2o ii wa2 wondering.

TA: And since both of your lu2i are gone now. Maybe we could, 2hare a hiive or 2omethiing?

AA: y0u're asking me t0 move in with y0u.

TA: iif you want two.

AA: n0. i c0uldn't. y0u live in the middle 0f a t0wn s0llux. t00 many pe0ple f0r me.

TA: Oh. ii under2tand. 2orry.

AA: S0llux?

TA: Yeah, AA?

AA:...y0u c0uld live here. I kn0w my hive is...well, n0t exactly the nicest place. but we c0uld make it nicer. f0r the tw0 of us.

TA: ..2ure. let'2 do iit.

AA: really?

TA: Yeah, really. ii'll come over and 2ee what we'll need to do.

AA: I'll be waiting. g00dbye s0llux.

TA: bye.

_TwinArmegeddons ceased trolling ApocalypseArisen_

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas

You recently landed in the south and are 'preaching' again. There's a military post here. It's caused some issues involving drones, one of which is your newly twisted ankle, but it will heal.

You are currently alone, hiding in the hive of someone who was recently culled. You are surprised how much people want to help you. You aren't even doing anything! All you do is talk and survived, _They _are the ones giving you places to stay. _They _are the ones showing you where to find them online. _They _are the ones making resistance cells and fighting back.

Vriska was right, you are only a face.

"Hey, Vantas." Vriska comes in and sits next to you. "Things went well today. The resistance is strong here, a few more people and a nice pep talk and the base here is going down. My crew will provide the people. Can you provide the rest?"

"Prelix Koffos." you say. "He lived here. His death was called a culling, but he was a rebel. He probably was killed for that reason." You looked over at her. "I can't even stop a few cullings and you want me to give a fucking speech to tall people to storm a highly fortified military base full of fucking drones just waiting to shoot them?"

"I could use my mental abilities instead." said Vriska. "It would be draining for such a large group, but I could manage. It'd go over better if they did it of their own free will out of a desire to be free though."

"Fine!" you stand. "I'll do it. Where am I going?" Vriska grins.

"Follow me, Sufferer-Spawn." she lead you through the hive, handing you the grey hooded sweater you've taken to wearing to hide your face as you leave the building.

Karkat: be Vriska

* * *

Your name is Vriska Serket and sometimes, even you fall for the Sufferer-Spawn.

You leaned against a wall in the back as he talks. The little mutant never stands still, does he? Always gesturing and pointing. And his eyes, ooooooooh, perfect! You have no clue whether he believes this stuff or not, but it sure looks like he does.

You don't believe it, lowbloods? equal? Puh-lease. They are simply and only very useful. You have an agenda here. This whole thing-if successful which it will be because you planned this rebellion-it will entirely screw up the power balance, leaving you a lovely shot at a certain overly ornate chair.

"In the end, their blood doesn't make them stronger. And our numbers nearly match theirs. but our want sure as fuck is a lot fucking higher than theirs!" said Karkat. "Some of them probably don't want to be here! So, go and give those few a reason to get the fuck out!"

Cheering

You wished people liked you like that. But no, not even your first mate-a nice, but nowhere near gentle, 12 sweep old oliveblood named Geldon would.

_Well, that's why I went to got Karkles in the first place. _You think. _Him and Tavros..._

You are doubtful Tavros died. They would've executed a rebel so close to Karkat with more pomp. But you have nothing to prove he is alive either...

Vriska: abandon this stupid train of though you have work to do

You cannot waste time thinking about Tavros, he doesn't matter. What does matter is making sure everyone's strife specibus is full and useful. That's your task for today.

You come forward and start explaining the plan, allowing Karkat to slip off and stand in the back, listening like you were. It's odd, you always thought he'd leap at the chance to lead, but now that he has so much control. He shirks away from it. Well, his loss. You'll savor every moment until you are in charge for real.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. I've made a decision. There will be no more 'acts'. it's just straight-up chapters now.**

**Also, apparently it's cannon that the higher the blood color is, the longer the troll lives. I hope you'll excuse me for disregarding that fact, otherwise Tavros and Aradia and possibly Sollux might be dead before the story ends.**

* * *

Your name is Tavros Nitram and this is the third time now.

You've woken up in the middle of the night, barely able to stop yourself from screaming because of the pain between your shoulders. You could bother Gamzee about it. But honestly, you are still a little frightened of doing that. The two of you may be friends again, but he is still your master.

Tavros: see what's wrong

The pain is gone, but you're too sore from it to want to get up. You'll see if something is actually physically wrong in the morning.

You reach back and feel as close you can to where the pain is. You notice something. A lump. Is something actually wrong with you?

You quickly pull your hand away and try to forget. You'll look in the morning. It can wait until then.

You're scared.

* * *

Your name is Feferi Peixes

"It's not that I don't like them, it's just, if I need guards, what does that say about me Eridan?" You and Eridan are sitting in the throne room, both of you on the throne, and both fitting easily.

"It speaks of caution." he says. "No one is gonna assume you can't fight Fef. They'd be stupid to think that."

"But it begs the question, could I? If someone tried to kill me, would I be alright to save myself?" you ask. You look down. "I wasn't last time."

"That wwasn't fair. You wweren't ready. And Kar was being a bastard, he knew you wwould hesitate to attack an old friend. Unlike him apparently."

"Hey! Don't talk like that Eridan." you say, "Karkat's just...confused."

"His confusion is costing the lives of vvaluable troops." you sigh.

"I know, and you know he needs to be caught. But not killed. I want to talk to him."

"Are you shore that's a good idea Fef?"

"Whale...no. But it seems like the right thing to do! I ordered his death so hastily before, it scared me. I-I don't wanna be like her."

"Oh Fef." says Eridan with a reassuring tone. "I knoww you wwon't become like your ancestor. she's wwas so vvery different from how you are. Don't wworry."

You smile. "Eridan, you are wonderful sometimes." he smiles, you like it when he does that. You wish he would more often.

"So um," You brush back hair. "How's Eridan Ampora been lately?" the smiles fades away.

"I am fine. " he's always 'fine'. or 'okay' or 'well'. It's so strange, you always thought that, despite how much you cared about him, he was a little self-centered, now he won't even try to speak about himself, he avoids it.

"Eridan, no reely? How are you?" you ask again. He takes a deep breath.

"Fef, I wwant to movve the center of the military back to a space based rule." he said. "You could still livve here. But, wwe're losing our grip on the colonies. Wwe need to re-strengthen the Fleet."

You think for a moment. "If that's what you think is going to be best, then do it. I put you in charge for a reason."

"Yeah, and as the Head General-Admiral of your forces, I wwould need to be based, at the central headquarters. In this case, a starship."

"Oh." you say. "But, Eridan. You're my advisor. I- I want you here with me."

"Feferi, this rebellion will spread off-wworld, no matter how fast wwe end it, it wwill spread first. If I'm goin' to be in charge of the military, I need to be in charge of the military, not splitting my time." You look down, You know he's right, it puts a lot of strain on him as it is. And right now, he only has to occasionally read reports from the ships, not actually go to any of them.

"Do you have any, official plans?"

"Yes I'll get them to you."

"Eridan, I reely, ree-ely need to think about this, for a awhile." He nods and hops off the throne.

"I understand." he said. "I'll see you later, Fef." he leaves. You sigh and sit alone on your still far too large throne, thinking.

_Does, does Eridan...want to leave?_

Feferi: Be Eridan

* * *

You walk down the hallway, wandering. You had your conversation with Feferi the day before and are awaiting her response to your request.

"Hey, my advising brother!" Gamzee raises a hand and approaches you. "How you doing, motherfucker?" He glance at him, Also to his side where Tavros stands, He shirks backward a little when you look at him. That makes you smirk, knowing someone is frightened by you.

"So, I hear you might be leaving." said Gamzee. "Too bad." of course Feferi had talked with him. The two of them had worked so hard to become friends (practically moirails in your opinion) despite their odd situation. One that you had not seen much profit for Feferi come out of yet.

"Yes, but it depends on wwhat Her Majesty decides." you say. "If'll you'll excuse me." You move to leave but Gamzee sticks out an arm and stops you.

"Why do you want to all up and run away?"

"I am not running awway! wwe're starting a neww military offensive." You look at Tavros. "Hear that, lowwblood? wwe're gonna get your friends finally."

"Hey, let my Tavros be." says Gamzee. "He hasn't done nothing since he's been here. Haven't ya, motherfucker?" Tavros shakes his head no.

"Um, yeah, y-yeah that's right." he says. You roll your eyes. If it had been up to you, the brownblood woud've been culled. BUt it had been up to Feferi.

"Wwhatevver. Point is, I don't evven knoww wwhat you mean by 'running awway'. Goody day, highblood." you keep walking, you hear Gamzee tell Tavros to go back to his room, a request you know the slave will obey.

"Listen, Eribro." Gamzee walked alongside you. "You all up and got your motherfucking re don for Feferi, now, i don't mind. I told you before, go on and motherfucking try, brother."

"Wwhat like you did? Getting the person you alwways wwanted at you mercy?" you say.

"Hey! Things ain't like that for me and my Tavros, motherfucker. I could have you killed for saying anything like that." he could, that's true.

"You wwon't. Listen, if you must knoww, moving the military headquarters back into space does provvide some advvantages."

"One of those miraculous advantages is you won't see Her Majesty no more." you freeze in place, no one is around so you start speaking your mind.

"For once in my life I am trying to do somefin that isn't about me. Feferi wwil not alloww herself to lovve anyone, because of you. So, I am removving myself form a bad situation, for her sake." you touch the scars on your face. "Granted I wwill gain a feww things, like a chance at vvengance. But this is mostly for her and you." He smiles, something you find disturbing with the skeletal makeup.

"Your got a good vascular pump, motherfucker. I'm gonna tell Fef I agree with you. Because if you think this is best, I'll help how I can, Eribro. Now, I gotta go find my Tavros, we're going up to my ship." He runs off.

Eridan: continue walking

You keep moving down the hallway.


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy**

* * *

Your name is Gamzee Makara.

You look in the mirror as you carefully finish applying your makeup. This kind is harder to do than your old makeup, but so much more miraculous.

Gamzee: Observe hands.

You look at your hands. You think they're kind of large. Your nails need to be cut, otherwise they'll become claws. You don't want claws.

You also notice you've gotten quite tall. That was always going to happen though, you're the Grand Highblood, a motherfucking Subjuggulator.

"...Gamzee?" You turn. Tavros has entered the room. You smile. You really are red for that little motherfucker.

Gamzee: Kiss Tavros deeply

You ignore this idea and instead hold his hands.

"You're so motherfucking tiny." there used to be less than a foot's difference between you. It's more than that now.

"Oh! uh, I-I guess I kind of am." says Tavros. "I'll never be, um, all that big thought. I am , uh, well..." you nod. Highbloods always end up larger than lowbloods.

"I have to go up to my motherfucking court today. but not until later, motherfucker. I'll come back for you then." he nods. You take Tavros wherever you can, you don't like leaving him shut away in that closet of a respiteblock, and Feferi gets upset when you make the drones scared to touch him so that he can wander around.

You smile, pull on your boots and turn to leave.

"G-Gamzee?"

"Yeah, motherfucker?" you walk back over to Tavros.

"Uh-uhm...nevermind." you smile and pick him up and hug him. You cannot help yourself sometimes, he's so motherfucking adorable.

You set him down. "Make sure to put on your makeup, Tavros. See you motherfucker." You leave the room.

Gamzee: Be Tavros

* * *

You try to not flinch when he hugs you. Not because you don't like it, if you're going to be honest, despite your situation, you do. But because it still hurts some.

The second he's gone you immediately run into the bathroom and pull off your shirt.

_Are they okay? Not much larger but they grew a little. Oh, how am I supposed to hide this? _You think, twisting and turning to see what's growing out of your back.

You attempt to flap them. It's hard, but you're getting the hang of it.

You go back into your room and look at the window and think about escape. Granted, your life here isn't bad, but you need to get away from here, find Karkat, or at least some rebels and be helping again. If you could find away to get these bars off your window, then maybe, soon enough you'll be able to fly away...

Tavros: find way to remove bars

You're working on that, it's not as if you have much to work with. Really, you are quite stuck, besides you need to wait and see what happens with these...well, wings.

Vriska said your ancestor had wings, looks like you got them too. you reach back to touch them, they look so delicate and they feel like paper, to you, they're beautiful. And you need to find a way to make sure they stay hidden.

Or else.

* * *

You are Vriska Serket

You sit at the desk in your cabin, pouring over the journal, and the things you've found of other ancestors.

Earlier you were standing at a distance, out of site, listening to members of your crew talk, and explain things to the newest crew member you picked up. a yellowblood named Samria.

"So, he's in charge?" you had heard her ask.

"No. See," another crewman began. "All of us knows something none of his followers do. he doesn't want to be in charge."

"but he won't let the captain be in control either." said another.

"I don't like her." said Samria. "I'm here for him. Captain Serket is the most cruel, self-serving, scheming, descendant of a bitch I have ever met."

"True. Very true, but she's a damn fine captain." said the first mate. You smirked from your place in the shadows. "But..." he continues. "If Vantas ever decides to actually lead this rebellion, as he has the right to, not many among us would side with her over him." That was when you left, shut yourself in your cabin and began trying to find out what to do.

_What did she do when this happened to her? _ You ask. After all, you work to make sure this rebellion and this ship go like hers did. piracy at it's finest. the only difference is you plan to win in the end.

But this never happened to her. Her crew would never have chosen someone over her.

You think about Karkat, he had a hidden talent for talking, and leading. both of which are now put to use. but...you don't like it anymore. You don't like the fact your figurehead is becoming more than just a face. He's the one people see as the leader, you're being forgotten.

Mindfang would not have stood for being forgotten.

Vriska shut journal

You slam the journal shut. You have it practically memorized anyway. The Sufferer was important, but in the end he died chained to a rock. Your ancestor died on her feet at least.

And you won't die at all.

You leave the cabin and find Karkat.

"Karkat." he turns to face you.

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"I'm not sayin your speeches anymore, I told you that."

"That's my point!" you hiss. "Look, right now, everyone loves you-don't speak. your followers, other rebels, probably every lowblood ever, even my crew would prefer to follow you than me." You cross your arms ."This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Hey! I never wanted to be more than a fucking figurehead either!" he snaps. "But since you couldn't come up with ideas and plans that didn't involve a waste of life, I had to become this...whatever the fuck I am."

"oh yes, the first speech you threw away. We ended trying to kill Feferi anyway."

"With only four people, not forty."

"And look, we failed. Tavros is a slave or prisoner, at least presumably. And we have taken down only two major military bases in this whole time." Karkat crossed his arms.

"Fine then. Let's speed things up, Start a new offensive."

"before we do." you say. "We need to decide what's happening here. Who's in charge?"

"...both." said Karkat. "I don't really give a shit how you run this ship, it's your fucking ship. But the more I keep this up I actually do give a fuck about the rebellion and the people involved. we need to be partners okay?" He sticks out a hand to shake

Vriska: shake on it

You shake his hand, assuring yourself this is temporary. You'll come out on top. And if The Sufferer-Spawn ever becomes a real hindrance, well...

A rebellion loves a martyr.

* * *

**So, Thursday I'm leaving for a trip to compete in a theater completion (called the Junior Theater Festival) in Atlanta. I'll be gone until Monday and not logging on or working on any fan fics until I get back. So, no more updates until then. thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys, thanks for waiting!**

* * *

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you are content.

Right now you are tending the underground gardens, pruning bushes and picking fruit from plants that have never seen the sun, and never will. Everything down here is grown under artificial lights, watered only when scheduled, never by rain. Pruned and cared for to perfection.

You feel like that sometimes. Each step of your life has been carefully put together, with the other Caretakers being your gardeners, concerned only with your health and making sure you are productive, beyond that they ignore you, but you don't mind.

Someday you'll be someone else's gardener. For now, you're the youngest one here by several sweeps.

Kanaya: Finish your duties

You finish your job and go to leave the food in the kitchen. You then go to your own respiteblock and lay down and read. You enjoy these moment when you have nothing to do, although, you rarely spend them by yourself, most of the time you go down to see the mother grub and keep her company like you sued to do for your lusus.

Kanaya: go and do that

You get up and wander down the hallway to see the mother grub.

Kanaya: Be Nepeta

* * *

"So I just thought, maybe it could work?" You listen to Litare as You walk along.

"I'm still not sure." you reply to your fellow resistance fighter.

"It's not as if I'm suggesting we storm the palace, only sabotage the shipyard, we could delay the new station if and military ships if it works."

"It's an awful big risk."

"This whole rebellion is a big risk, me talking to you right now is big risk." he argues. "At least discuss it tonight with the others?"

"Alright." you agree. "We'll discuss your idea, Litare. But we may decide not to try." he nods.

"Thanks, I should go." he walks away.

Nepeta: go home.

You return to your cave. You almost immediately leave again to go hunting with your lusus. She's getting old now, you wish you had more time to spend with her. But you need to keep this rebellion going in the city! For all the lowbloods! For Karkitty.

You log onto Trollian later and open your forum, (which you got Sollux, with a lot of complaining, to set up so the army and Feferi and Gamzee can't find it. You wonder why Sollux dislikes the rebellion so much...)

Nepeta: being meeting

* * *

_arsenicCatnip joined forum 'Cell 69'_

_halfingDeathrage joined forum_

_bowstrungPsycho joined forum_

_hacksawEmbezzler joined forum_

_palestDread joined forum_

_peacelessMind joined forum_

_restlessBody joined forum._

AC: :33 Okay, efurrybody here? No wait, Litare isn't here...

BP: he wont becoming at all hes dead a drone got him oh like an hour ago

PD: +you did not think to tell anyone of this before the mEEting?-

HD: likE shE eveR stopS thinkinG abouT heselF lonG enougH foR thaT.

BP: rude

AC: :33 enough arguing! We have business to discuss. But furrstly, role call.

HD: herE

BP obviously here

HE: . I . am . present

PD: +here-

PM: RB is here.

RB: PM is here.

AC: :33 purresent and accounted fur!

BP: so lets discuss shit Litare had a plan or something he wasnt very clear

AC: :33 he thought the shipyard could be easily sabotaged. Not destroyed, but set back by months, messing up the military offensive by a lot.

HD: hoW?

AC: :33 they recruit purractically efurry lowblood in the city who isn't being shipped off-world. it'd be easy to get in. All we need is maybe one, two or, three people to gives the guards the slip and stay once efurryone else leaves.

BP: and then we wreck a little hell

HC: what . makes . you . think . you're . going . ? .

BP: sweetie of course im going to be on that team i am me after all

PD: + i agrEE to this plan-

PM: RB agrees

RB: RM agrees.

HC: i . am. in. agreement .

HD: nO poinT iN arguinG. I'M iN.

AC: :3 then let's figure out the rest

* * *

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and this is the day you've always dreamed of.

Your first case, won.

You completed and passed the exams very recently and were almost put onto a case, one that you easily just triumphed in. Why, you're even actually entirely sure you had the correct troll hanged!

You practically skip back to your hive. You get in and hug lemonsnout so tight it's amazing he doesn't burst at the seams, then you lick him.

He go to your computer briefly and give a screen a quick lick to check for messages. there's one in a funny (and amazingly delicious) text color you don't recognize. You finally recognize it as red. Also, no username, which is odd.

you sit down and open it.

* * *

_Unknown began trolling gallowsCalibrator_

GC: UHHH, DO 1 KN0W YOU? B3C4US3 1 H4V3 B3TT3R TH1NGS TO DO TH4N T4LK TO STR4NG3RS.

ARE YOU STILL ON OUR SIDE?

GC: S1D3? WH4T DO YOU M34N, S1D3?

I THINK YOU KNOW

GC: I DON'T. YOU G3T T3N S3CONDS TO G1V3 M3 4 GOOD R34SON NOT TO D1SCONN3CT.

69

GC: WH4T? 6 4ND 9?

LICK AGAIN

69

Terezi: recognize.

GC: OH

GC: MY

GC: GOG

GC:K4RK4T?

GC: WH4T TH3 H3LL?

GEE, NICE TO SEE I'M SO FONDLY REMEMBERED.

GC: 1T 1S YOU!

YES, I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME BEFORE SOMEONE NOTICES THE DISRUPTION IN THE SYSTEM HAVING NO HANDLE CAUSES.

SO, ANSWER THE QUESTION.

GC: ?

ARE YOU STILL ON OUR SIDE?

* * *

**Firstly, I apologize for making you wait so long for such a short chapter. Secondly, Nepeta's resistance fighters are all the OC's from another Homestuck story I am toying around with. I may start really working on it and post it someday, but not until this story is done. which won't be for awhile.**


End file.
